The Purrfect Life
by misteeirene
Summary: Harry learns the truth about his heritage after he is rescued by his godfathers. Can his family keep him safe from Dumbledore and all the dominates? Harry / Emmett. This will be slash, mentions abuse, Dumbledore bashing, creature inheritance, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Yes it's another fic,, lol. Don't worry, I'm still updating my other two. This plot has been buzzing around in my head making it hard for me to concentrate on my other two fics, so I thought I would post it and get your opinions. Please let me know if you think I should continue this.

This will be another Harry Potter / Twilight crossover with Harry being paired with Emmett. Harry will be a submissive creature.

Please read and review!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Sirius and Remus stood in the doorway that led to the bedroom their sick and injured godson was currently occupying. Earlier that day they were finally able to gain temporary custody of Harry Potter. If it wasn't for Dumbledore's interfering, then they could have gotten full custody of their pup.

After the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic the end of Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts, Sirius had been fighting for his godson. Sirius was declared innocent after Peter was captured at the Ministry and questioned under veritaserum. Immediately Sirius filed for custody of Harry, hoping to get him before he was shipped back to his horrible relatives. He was shocked when Dumbledore stormed into the hearing protesting his guardianship. Dumbledore tried to say that Harry was safer with his aunt behind blood wards but Sirius had a feeling that there was more to it.

Thanks to Albus, it took almost two months for Sirius to get temporary guardianship of their pup. As soon as the trial ended Sirius and Remus apparated to number 4 Privet Drive.

The fat bastard of an uncle tried to say that there wasn't anybody by the name of Harry Potter living there. He changed his tune when Sirius pulled out his wand and jabbed it between the many fat neck rolls the man was sporting. The whale then tried to say that Harry was out playing with his cousin but that story was blown out of the water when said cousin came home minutes later, minus one Harry Potter.

Remus started to worry when Harry's cousin had stepped behind his obese father and looked at them, then towards the kitchen. He kept repeating the motion, looking desperately at them. Remus and Sirius knew that after the dementor incident Dudley had sent Harry a letter through Mrs Figg, apologizing for his actions growing up. Harry and Dudley had kept up the correspondence throughout the school year. Dudley had even snuck out at Christmas time to meet Harry in London.

Dudley's attitude wasn't the only thing that changed the past year. Dudley went from being an extremely morbidly obese teen to a fit, muscular, handsome young man. Dudley had spent the last year dedicating himself to eating right, working out and becoming the boxing champion in his division. He also no longer bullied those weaker then him, but stood up for them.

It finally took Sirius blasting the couch to pieces to get the fat lard ass to tell them where Harry was. As soon as they went rushing to the basement following Dudley, Vernon took off.

Sirius fell to the ground in tears when he saw the state his pup was in. Harry was wearing a large pair of ripped up filthy jeans that hung off his emaciated frame. He was shirtless and was covered in welts and bruises. Harry also had numerous serious burn marks and festering stab wounds. He was chained to the damp wall by a metal collar tight around his neck. Harry was curled up on his side on the cold concrete floor, unconscious.

Dudley explained how his father was still mad over the dementor incident and had chained Harry down the basement as soon as returned home from school. Vernon had always been very abusive towards Harry, but he had gotten more violent this summer. Dudley had went to Mrs Figg begging her for help but she cried, saying there was nothing she could do. Her employer had forbidden her from helping Harry and sending any more letters for Dudley. Dudley had been trying to help Harry by sneaking food, antibiotics and pain killers to Harry but his father caught him a week ago, and threatened to kill Harry if he continued to help him or tried to bring in the authorities.

Remus and Sirius panicked when they found that it was a magical collar Harry was wearing and they couldn't break through the enchantments. Not knowing what else to do, they sent a patronus to the only person they trusted to help.

Sirius had taken off his robe and draped it over his shivering pup. He grew even more concerned when Harry didn't respond. Placing a hand on Harry's forehead, Sirius cursed when he felt that Harry was burning up.

Both Sirius and Remus breathed a sigh of relief when an elegant aristocrat with long blond hair and grey eyes came storming down the steps. Lucius Malfoy had been working in his study when he got a desperate patronus from Sirius. Immediately he apparated out of his manor and to the location Sirius was at. He froze in his steps when he saw the broken and chained young Potter Lord. It took him a half hour but he was finally able to break the enchantments on the collar.

Before apparating out Dudley begged them to allow him to go with them. He knew that his father was going to flip when he got home and he no longer wanted to live with his sick, sadistic parents. Remus decided to stay to help Dudley pack, Sirius apparated Harry to Grimmauld Place and Lucius apparated home to get his wife who was a healer. After briefing her on the situation, Narcissa quickly grabbed her medical supplies and floo'd to her cousins house. Lucius then floo'd to Spinners End to enlist the help of his best friend and potions master, Severus Snape.

It took Narcissa and Severus eight hours to patch up Harry and he still was in critical condition. Other then the obvious injuries, Harry had four broken ribs, a broken collar bone, broken nose, fractured cheek bone, internal bleeding, septicemia, liver failure and pneumonia. Harry would also have a permanent ugly scar around his neck from the collar. Upon closer inspection they found that the collar was a magic dampening collar that would punish Harry each time he tried to use his magic, or fight against his uncle.

Dudley had been given a room next to Harry's and was currently asleep. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Severus were in the kitchen waiting on Sirius and Remus.

" Come on Siri, there is nothing more we can do for Harry. We have monitor spells placed on him, we will know the second he starts to wake up." sighed an exhausted werewolf.

" I'm afraid if I leave somebody will take him from us. Merlin Moony, our pup almost died. He is still in bad shape." cried Sirius. Looking down, he whimpered when he saw his clothes were covered in dried blood, his pups blood.

Remus pointed his wand at his mate and vanished all the blood. " Come on, everyone is waiting for us in the kitchen."

Taking one last look at his pup, Sirius followed Remus down the stairs and into the kitchen. Narcissa and Severus were practically asleep at the table. Healing such life threatening injuries was draining on a healers magical core.

Remus and Sirius poured themselves a cup of strong coffee and joined everyone else at the table. " Please tell me my pup is going to live." pleaded Sirius.

Narcissa looked at her cousin sadly. " He isn't out of the woods yet, but I believe he will pull through. I just hope that he heals fast enough to be able to survive his inheritance in three days."

Witches and wizards went through a magical and sometimes creature inheritance on their sixteenth birthday. Some witches and wizards only got a slight magical boost and never felt anything and slept through it, but others got a large boost and would suffer great pain for hours. If your family has magical creatures in your bloodline, then the inheritance becomes even more risky. Not everyone survived a magical creature inheritance. A creature inheritance could skip many generations until it found one who was worthy of the gift. Unfortunately, you didn't know until your inheritance if you were a magical creature or not.

Sirius ran his hands tiredly over his face. " It was Dumbledore!" he growled.

" What was Dumbledore?" asked Severus.

" Dumbledore had to have given Harry's uncle that collar. There is no way a magic hating muggle could accidentally get his hands on such a 'dark' collar." explained Sirius.

" I agree" said Lucius. He was still in shock at the condition he found the Potter boy in. He had never seen anyone so emaciated and broken. The Dark Lord even showed his enemies more mercy when torturing them.

" We have to tell 'him'" said Lucius, looking around the table. " He doesn't want Harry in the war. Harry is his only family and he wants him safely away from Dumbledore.

Not many knew it but James and Lily weren't exactly ' light' wizards. They weren't evil and they weren't Death Eaters, but they did agree with a lot of the Dark Lords ideas. Not long after marrying James, Lily went to Gringotts to take an inheritance test. During her wedding her hateful sister kept hinting that she wasn't a true Evans. After giving it some thought it made sense. She looked nothing like her family and she was the only magical person in her family history. It didn't come as a shock to her when the test showed that she had been adopted when she was a newborn. What was a shock was who her true parents were. Lily's biological mother was Druella Black (née Rosier), and her father was Tom Marvolo Riddle. It took Lily a few months to accept that her father was Lord Voldemort but with the support of her husband she confronted the man.

Lily had sent a letter to her half sister Narcissa Malfoy requesting a meeting. Lily had taken a copy of the Gringotts inheritance test to prove her birth. Lily was expecting Narcissa to call her a liar and curse her, not to embrace and cry on her shoulder. Narcissa explained how their Lord wanted an heir and her mother volunteered to carry one for him. Everyone was excited for the little princess to be born, none more so then her daddy. The birth had it's complications so Druella was forced to deliver at St Mungos. After thirty two hours of exhausting labor a tiny little girl was born with tufts of dark red hair. The tiny little girl had her daddy wrapped around her finger the second he laid eyes on her. Later that night, Tom left the hospital to celebrate his daughters birth with his followers. Early the following morning Tom was woken by an upset, panicking Cygnus Black. Sometime during the night someone had kidnapped the baby from the hospital nursery. For years Tom searched for his daughter, delving deeper and deeper into the dark arts to try to locate her.

While Lily had a wonderful life with her adoptive parents, she still wept for the life she could have had. She had a father that adored her, a mother who equally adored her, a step father who thought of her as a true daughter and three older sisters who couldn't wait to meet her, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. She also had two cousins in Sirius and Regulus Black.

Lily was scared but with James, Sirius and Remus by her side, she went to meet her father. By this time her father wasn't completely sane. He had delved deeper into the dark then anyone before in his search for his missing daughter. He had also split his soul numerous times in his quest for immortality. As soon as Voldemort met Lily, his magic recognized hers as his daughter. The slightly crazed Dark Lord broke down clinging to his daughter, refusing to let go. After that, Lily would visit her family frequently and got to know and love them. Voldemort was thrilled when he found out that he was going to be a grandfather, and started talking about recalling his broken soul pieces. He wanted to make the wizarding world a safe place for his grandson to live in and he needed to be sane in order to do that.

Voldemort knew of the prophecy and he did agree that it was talking about his grandson. The way he saw it, his grandson was vanquishing his dark lord persona and making him into a better wizard. He couldn't live with himself if his grandson saw him as the 'evil Dark Lord' and was scared of him. So he was going to reinvent himself into a wizard his grandson would be proud of and could look up to.

James and Lily only went into hiding to keep Dumbledore from finding out about their secret. They didn't trust the man, and didn't want him to know that Lily was Voldemort's daughter. When Dumbledore came to them proclaiming that their son was the prophecy child and that they had to go into hiding, they played along with the old man. They didn't need the old man getting suspicious of their loyalties.

On the night of October 31 a Death Eater that Voldemort trusted despite his weakness, slipped him a potion. The potion was a liquid form of the imperius curse and was impossible to fight. Voldemort didn't think that Wormtail had it in him to betray him so he never suspected anything. The potion forced him to go to his daughters house and despite him desperately fighting it, he killed his son-in- law and daughter. Inside Voldemort was dying, he had killed his beloved daughter, and now he was getting ready to kill his precious grandson. Immediately after firing the the killing curse, Voldemort gained enough control to cast a very powerful, dark shield around his grandson. Harry still got hit by the curse but the worst of it bounced off the shield, hitting him instead. He gladly took the killing curse for his grandson. He deserved to die for killing his daughter and her husband. He didn't know it at the time, but a piece of his soul broke off and embedded itself into his grandsons scar.

After using Harry's blood in the graveyard to resurrect himself, Voldemort had no memories of Lily being his daughter, or Harry his grandson. It wasn't until after he possessed the boy at the Ministry and relived Lily's final moments through the boys memories, did be remember everything. He had spent the last two months with the help of his most loyal followers, Lucius, Severus, Narcissa and Bella, tracking down his soul pieces and reabsorbing them. So far he took back his soul from Nagini, Slytherin's locket, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and Hufflepuff's cup. Severus was waiting until the start of the new school year to get Ravenclaw's diadem, but sadly his soul piece from his diary was lost forever.

Voldemort spent two weeks locked in his room refusing to come out, mourning the death of his daughter and son-in-law. He was also punishing himself for how he treated his grandson and for trying to kill him on numerous occasions. He needed to find a way to get Harry out of the war and safely away from Dumbledore. He didn't have proof but he knew the potion that Wormtail slipped him was from Dumbledore. No other wizard was smart enough or powerful enough to brew such a dark potion, except for Severus, but he trusted Severus with his life.

" Do you think Harry will come into a creature inheritance?" asked Draco. Draco had always known that Harry was his cousin. He had hoped to become friends with Harry when he met him on the train, but Weasley had already poisoned Harry against him. Since he couldn't get close to Harry by being a friend, he decided to be his enemy. Even though Draco fought with Harry, he loved his smaller cousin. It hurt him every time he had to pick on him and call him names. Draco had to be close to Harry to watch over him, and that was the only way he could do it.

" It's possible, the Black's, Potter's and Rosier's have a lot of different creature blood in them." answered Narcissa. Draco had come into his Veela inheritance early that summer. The gene had skipped her and her sisters so she was surprised when her son inherited. Lucius was a Veela too. Most assumed that Andromeda ran from her arranged marriage to Lucius but the truth was, after coming into his inheritance he recognized Narcissa as his mate.

" We will have to keep a close eye on Harry the next few days to see if he starts acting any differently." said Severus. " If he does come into a creature inheritance I would guess by his small stature and submissive attitude, that he would be a submissive. If that's the case, he will have every dominate sniffing around him. Harry is very powerful and famous, they are going to be fighting to claim him."

Sirius cursed, why was it always his nephew? "We need to tell Harry the truth about his family." They hadn't told Harry about him being Voldemort's grandson because they were worried that Dumbledore would find out by reading his mind. They weren't to worried about Harry's reaction. They knew he would flip out at first, but then his desperate need to be loved by a family would win out and he would accept them.

" I agree with Sirius. I also suggest that we take Harry and run." said Remus. All eyes looked to him in shock. " Listen, Dumbledore is planning something and I'm guessing now that he has lost control of Harry, he is going to show his hand."

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes, lost in thought. " I will talk to Tom and see what he has to say, but I'm sure he will agree." Lucius looked to Sirius. " Start searching through the Black properties and see if you can find a suitable place far away from the wizarding world to take Harry."

" That sounds like a plan, Merlin knows the Blacks have enough properties all over the world." agreed Sirius.

" If you don't mind, I would like to go with you. I would like to finally get to know my cousin, and help protect him." explained Draco.

" That's a good idea, dear." said Narcissa smiling at her son. " If Harry comes into a submissive inheritance, he will need all the dominate protection he can get."

Draco was a dominate Veela, Sirius was a dominate dark Veela, Remus was an alpha werewolf, Lucius was a dominate Veela and Severus was a dominate Dark Elf. Dominate creatures were more common then submissives, that's why it was important to protect all submissives until they were properly mated. A submissive could be forced to mate against their will, and then they would be forced to remain with their rapist dominate for the rest of their life. There were laws in place to protect submissives, but there were dominates desperate enough for a submissive to break them. Once fully mated, even a forced mating, it would kill the submissive if they were taken away from their mate. Once the submissive was bitten and marked during sex, the bond formed and couldn't be broken.

" Cissa, did you see signs of sexual abuse?" Lucius asked softly.

" No, Harry has not been raped." Narcissa was quick quick to answer. Everybody relaxed at hearing that. It was bad enough that Harry had to suffer the physical and verbal abuse, along with starvation.

" What are we going to do about his cousin, Dudley?" asked Sirius. They didn't mind the boy staying with them, they just weren't sure how comfortable he was around magic.

" It will be his decision, but he is more then welcome to come with us. We will have to hide in the muggle world so having a muggle living with us can only help us blend in." answered Remus.

Lucius stood up and helped his exhausted wife to her feet. " We are going to head home and brief Tom on the situation. We will be back first thing in the morning to check on Harry. We will contact you by your magical mirror first incase Dumbledore is here." After Dumbledore protested Sirius' guardianship of Harry, Sirius banned the Order from using his house. They didn't put it past Dumbledore dropping in though, despite the wards they have keeping him out.

" If you don't mind, I would like to crash here? I'm too exhausted to floo home." asked Severus. " I will only have to return first thing in the morning anyway."

" That's fine Sev, you can pick any room." said Remus smiling.

Sirius and Remus bid goodnight to everyone and headed to their own room. On their way they stopped to check in on their precious pup. " Don't worry Siri, we have Harry now and we aren't going to let anyone hurt him." whispered Remus.

" I know, I just wished we could have saved him a long time ago. Despite everything, he is such a loving, affectionate pup. He deserves the world, Moony." Sirius laid his head on his mates shoulder as he looked to his godson.

Remus smiled at his mate. " We will make sure he gets the world, Siri. I promise."

After watching their pup breath for another minute, the two men quietly left the room and headed for bed. They had a busy couple of days ahead of them and they were going to need all the sleep they could get.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Here ya go, another update. Please read and review and let me know how you like it:)

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

The first thing Harry was aware of was talking. He couldn't make out what they were saying, it sounded more like a loud buzzing. His chest was hurting and it hurt to breath in. Harry jumped when he felt a hand on his forehead.

" He's burning up, Severus." came a females voice.

Harry heard the clinking of bottles. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't obey him. " It's ok sweetie, your safe. Can you drink this for me." Harry didn't recognize the woman's voice. He felt something foul smelling and cool being pressed to his lips. Harry wrinkled up his nose and tried to turn his head.

" It's ok pup, it's just a fever reducer. We need to get that fever down, fast." came a worried males voice.

Harry whimpered and tried to open his eyes again. He knew that voice, it was his godfather. How did Sirius get here? The last thing he remembered, his uncle was stabbing him in his side. Harry tried to struggle but his arms were cooperating about as much as his eyes were.

" Potter stop fighting. You are safe at Grimmauld Place and we are trying to heal your idiotic hide."

Harry relaxed and tried to catch his breath. He would recognize Professor Snape's voice anywhere. Harry started coughing, his lungs were burning. He moaned when he felt someone rolling him onto his side. He tried to stop coughing but he couldn't.

" Harry we need you to take some potions. I know you hate them but they will make you feel better." soothed Narcissa.

Harry felt the vial being pressed to his lips again. Holding his breath he quickly swallowed the foul concoction. Three more times Harry repeated the process. The last one caused him to gag horribly, and he had a hard time keeping it down.

" Blood replenishers are particularly nasty, Potter" chuckled Severus.

" Don't pick on him Severus." chided Narcissa.

Harry felt something else cool being pressed to lips. Dreading more nasty potions, Harry turned his head and brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

" It's just water dear." said Narcissa in a calming voice.

Harry greedily accepted the water, it felt like years since he had something to drink.

" Not to fast pup, you don't want to choke." Sirius started to run his fingers through Harry's dirty hair. It broke his heart to see his godson so desperate for something as simple as water.

Harry was finally able to talk his eyes into opening. He regretted it almost immediately as pain shot through his head. The room was way to bright. He had been locked in a dark basement for close to two months.

" Moony dim the lights." asked Sirius. " Take your time opening you eyes, pup."

Harry moaned but was finally able to open his eyes. When Harry spotted Narcissa Malfoy he started to panic. If she was here then Voldemort must know where he was.

Narcissa looked at Harry sadly, it saddened her to see her precious nephew look at her with fear in his eyes. " Harry, I promise that I will not hurt you, or turn you over to Voldemort."

" Hey pup, you really had us worried." Sirius smiled at his godson.

Harry tried to talk but all he ended up doing was coughing. He attacked the glass of water when it was brought to his lips again. He was confused, how did he get here? He thought for sure he was going to die alone in his uncles basement.

Sirius set the glass of water on the table next to the bed. " Well, I have some good news. You are looking at the official guardian of one Harry James Potter." Sirius beamed at his godson.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Sirius telling the truth, was he truly his guardian? He couldn't believe that his dream was coming true. Harry tried to smile but all that came out was a grimace. He felt like he had died and been buried. Unable to resist the call, Harry closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -a- -a-

Harry slowly blinked his eyes trying to wake himself up. He felt much better this time around. His chest no longer hurt and he had no desire to cough.

" How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry blinked a few more times trying to focus but without his glasses, he was as blind as a bad. He was pretty sure that it was Narcissa Malfoy again.

" B-Better" croaked Harry.

Narcissa smiled at her nephew. " I'm glad to hear that, you have been pretty sick for the past twenty four hours. We finally had to slip your godfather a dreamless sleep." Narcissa giggled. " When Sirius is tired he is even more immature and a pain in the... Well, I'm sure you know what I mean."

Harry smiled had Draco's mother. Even though his vision was limited he could see how stunning and proper she was. " Where am I?" he whispered.

Narcissa looked around the room. " This is your room at Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus has had it ready for you since he was first cleared."

" I-I have my own room?" Harry asked in wonder. He had never had his own room before.

Narcissa wiped a tear from her eye before Harry could see it. " You better get use to it, your godfather plans on spoiling you." What kind of monster doesn't give a child a room?

Harry shook his head. " No, he doesn't have to do that. I'm just happy to be here, with him."

" He knows that, but Sirius has more money then he could spend in ten lifetimes. By letting him spoil you, you will be making him very happy." Narcissa waved her wand over her patient running a diagnostic scan. " Severus' potions have performed a miracle on you. You were on death's door when Sirius rescued you, and it took Severus and I over eight hours to heal you. If you think you can handle it, I will let you take a quick shower. Just five minutes mind you, I don't need you passing out."

Harry smiled and took her offered hand. For a dainty woman, she was very strong. She was able to help him up and get him to the bathroom. He was relieved when she left him at the door with a towel and a change of clothes. It took a lot out of him but he was able to shower, dress then walk himself back to bed.

" You look much better, Harry." said Narcissa.

" I'm sure I smell better too." said Harry softly.

Narcissa chuckled at her nephew. " I am going to get you some soup. Will you be ok alone?"

Harry's stomach grumbled when she mentioned food. He hadn't had real food since he left Hogwarts. " I will be fine, thank you."

Narcissa desperately wanted to give her nephew a hug but she didn't want to freak him out,,,,, more then he already was. " I will be back in five minutes. Stay in bed!" she ordered.

Harry rested back in bed and tried to make sense of everything that was going on. What was Narcissa Malfoy doing at Grimmauld place? He knew that she was Sirius' cousin, but she was also a Death Eater. Why would she work so hard to save him and why was she being so nice? For a brief moment jealousy flared in Harry, he was jealous because Draco got to have such a loving and caring mother and he got the Dursley's.

Harry was shocked out of his thoughts by a hand touching his shoulder. Screaming, Harry jumped and covered his face, shaking.

" Oh pup I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." said Sirius sadly. He had cleared his throat a few times but Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't hear him.

Harry lowered his arms and threw himself at his godfather, crying. He didn't want to ever let go of Sirius. Sirius made him feel so safe and wanted.

Sirius gently patted Harry's back, mindful of the fading bruises and whip marks. " It's going to be ok, I promise. I have you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

Harry clung to his godfather tighter, and cried harder. He was crying so hard he could hardly breath.

" Here, giving him this." Sirius turned his head to see Severus holding out a calming draught. It took some coaxing but Sirius was finally able to get the potion down his godsons throat.

Sirius tried to gently push Harry back against the bed so he could talk to him, but Harry wasn't letting up on his grip. " Harry, can you let go for a few minutes so we can talk?." Sirius hated having to have such a serious conversation so soon after Harry woke up, but they were running out of time. Harry would be coming into his inheritance midnight the following night.

Reluctantly Harry sat up but he didn't let go of his godfathers arm. He felt like he would drown without that arm. He didn't understand why he was so desperate for Sirius' touch, but he couldn't control himself.

Sirius raised one eyebrow and looked to Severus. He was sure that the man didn't miss the signs of Harry's submissive behavior. He was really hoping that Harry wouldn't come into a submissive creature inheritance. Him being a submissive was going to add an entirely different level of complications onto all the ones they currently had to deal with.

Harry rolled onto his side and trapped his godfathers arm into his chest. Smiling, Harry blinked sheepishly up at his godfather.

Sirius smiled and ruffled his godson's hair with his other hand. " Pup, do you know what tomorrow is?"

Harry thought for a moment and shrugged. " I don't even know what today is." Harry said softly.

Sirius cursed under his breath, when all was said and done and he got Harry safely away, he was returning to kill that fat bastard. " Well, tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe that summer was almost over. He didn't want it to end, he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. He wanted,,, no he needed to stay with Sirius. Harry quickly wiped a a few traitorous tears away.

" Why are you crying?" Sirius asked softly.

" Don wanna leave you?" mumbled Harry, clinging tighter to Sirius' arm.

Sirius smiled at Harry's submissiveness. He wondered what creature Harry was going to come into with him already showing submissive signs. " I'm happy you said that pup, because I don't want you to leave either. We were thinking, if you agree, leaving the wizarding world and starting a new life. A life where you don't have to worry about being famous or being in the war."

Harry couldn't believe that he might actually be able to get away. So many times he thought about running away, or just ending it all.

Harry was so deep in thought that he missed the shocked look that came over his unflappable potion professors face. Severus had been monitoring Harry's thoughts, and he was shocked that Harry had considered suicide. Honestly, with the life he suffered, he probably would have thought of it too.

Sirius looked to Severus when he heard the man inhale in shock. He nodded his head when Severus mouthed 'later'.

" I would love to get away, please. What about Voldemort and the prophecy? D-D-Dumbledore said that I had to be the one that killed him.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his godson. He didn't miss the bad stutter over Dumbledore's name. " Pup, why are you having such a hard time saying the headmaster's name?"

" I-I-I'm not." stuttered Harry. Harry lowered his eyes and looked at his godfather's arm clutched tight to his chest.

Sirius put his finger under Harry's chin and lifted his face up. " Tell me, pup." ordered Sirius.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, then taking a deep breath he nodded to his godfather. " My first day at Hogwarts wasn't the first time I had ever saw D-D-Dumbledore." Harry whispered softly. " I have seen him everyday on my birthday since as far back as I can remember. Of course he doesn't know that I remember."

Neither Sirius or Severus missed the shudder that ran through Harry's body. " Every year it was the same. He would come and my aunt and uncle would sit at the table and offer him some tea. As they were drinking the tea he would ask my aunt and uncle about me and my punishments. He wanted to make sure they were disciplining me to his standards. Then he would hand them a large bag filled with money and told them to ' keep up the good work.' He would then take me into the living room..." Harry stopped talking and lowered his head, shaking. He was so upset, he didn't want his godfather to be ashamed of him and think him disgusting.

Sirius was really getting scared. Whatever that old bastard did, really upset his pup. " Hey pup, you can tell us."

" D-D-D..." Harry whimpered when he couldn't get the name out. " He would make me take off my clothes and then he would inspect my body. He would start at my head then work his way down, checking every piece of flesh, every crevice."

Sirius' heart was pounding in his chest. What the hell was that sick pervert doing with his godson? Merlin, this went back to as far as Harry could remember. He was subjected to standing naked in front of Dumbledore when he was just a tiny boy. " I don't understand, why?

" He, he was looking for something." Harry lowered his head, he really didn't want to say more.

" Harry, please finish." asked Severus. " What was he looking for?"

Harry looked to his professor. " A mark, he was looking for a mark. He would talk to me, ask me questions, tell me that I was a good boy. When he was done he would give me candy and he wouldn't leave until I put it in my mouth. As soon as his back was turned I would spit it out. There was something about it that always tasted off, bad.

Severus paled and collapsed at the foot of Harry's bed. Bringing his hand up, he pinched the bridge of his nose. " Every July for the past fifteen years Albus has asked me to brew a forgetful potion."

" What does that do?" Sirius had a pretty good idea what it did but he still needed it confirmed.

" The potion will make a person forget everything that happened twenty four hours before taking the potion. Albus must have laced the candy with it. Since Harry spit it right out, he never lost his memories." said a shocked Severus.

Sirius closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths, trying to control his anger. " Harry, do you know what mark he was looking for?"

Subconsciously Harry brought his left hand up and rubbed his neck right behind his left ear. " It was right before midnight on my thirteenth birthday. It started off as an intense itching, but then it started to burn. I dug out a piece of broken mirror that Dudley had left in the room and that was when I saw it."

Harry closed his eyes and placed his hand on the spot on his neck he had been rubbing. There was a light glow then a shimmer, opening his eyes, Harry removed his hand.

Sirius gasped when he saw the mark on his pups face. It was about the size of a galleon and placed right behind and below his left ear. " Severus, is that what I think it is?" asked a shocked Sirius.

" The mark of the Hallows" gasped Narcissa. She was standing just inside the door holding a tray of food. None of the men had noticed her, but she had been there for most of Harry's story.

" You know what this is?" asked a leery Harry. He didn't know if it was safe for so many people to know about the mark. It must be something important if Dumbledore had been obsessing over it since he was a baby.

Narcissa went to answer her nephew but Sirius quickly cleared his throat. " How were you able to hide it from him?" Sirius didn't want Harry to hear about the Deathly Hallows, at least not yet. He needed to think about this and get with Tom, whatever this was, was serious.

" I was scared after it appeared, I knew that it was the mark that he had been looking for. I started panicking and wishing for it to disappear. When I went to touch it again, my hand warmed up and it disappeared. The following day when he checked me over, he never saw it or suspected anything." Harry dropped his head and scooted closer to his godfather.

The three adults shared a look. " Pup, what else is bothering you?" asked Sirius.

Harry kept his head down refusing to look at anyone. " The last few years, his inspections became different." whispered Harry. " He took longer and lingered longer in certain areas. It was the look in his eye too, he looked... I don't know how to describe it." Harry scooted closer to Sirius, he was almost in his godfather's lap. " He looked like Ron at the Welcoming Feast on our first day back at Hogwarts." Harry whispered so softly that they could barely hear him. " He also started saying that I was a good and pretty boy."

Sirius cursed and scooped his godson up and held him tight. He could feel his pup trembling. Looking up, he saw the looks of shock and disgust on Narcissa and Severus' face.

Sirius rocked his godson until his trembling subsided. " Pup, Narcissa brought you some delicious soup and warm buttered bread. Unfortunately, your mean old potions professor has some disgusting potions for you to take first.

Giggling, Harry sat up and sniffed the air. He moaned when he caught the scent of the mouthwatering soup.

Sirius laughed as he watched his pup sniffing the air. Yes, it seemed that Harry was definitely going to come into a creature inheritance.

It didn't take long for Harry to finish off the meal. Eating was a bit awkward though because he refused to give Sirius his hand back. With a full belly Harry laid back on the bed, yawning.

" Harry, I know you hate them but can you please take a dreamless sleep potion for me? Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday, which means you will be coming into your inheritance. You need to be well rested and strong for it." pleaded Sirius.

Harry really didn't want to take the potion but he didn't want to upset Sirius. Accepting the potion, Harry smiled at his godfather and swallowed it in one gulp. Not thirty seconds later he was sound asleep.

Sirius watched his godson sleeping for a few more minutes. Finally reclaiming his hand, Sirius turned to the other two in the room. " We need an emergency meeting with Tom,,,, now!"


	3. Chapter 3

pl3

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Please read and review. Your reviews is what keeps me writing.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise know as the Dark Lord Voldemort, exited his pensieve looking pale and shaky. Grabbing the corner of his desk, he braced himself against it as he fell into his plush leather chair.

Tom Riddle was no longer the snake like man he was two months ago. He now stood at an impressive 6'5, powerful build, black wavy hair that came to his shoulders and crimson eyes. He was a very good looking and extremely intimidating man, that looked to be in his late forties.

" He knows." Tom said breathlessly.

" My Lord?" asked Severus.

" Dumbledore, he knows that Harry is my grandson." Tom lunged to his feet and started pacing. In his anger and fear he lost control of his magic and it started to wildly whip around him.

" Why do you suspect that?" asked Sirius. He was hoping that Tom could explain the Hallows mark on his godsons neck.

" He was looking for the mark, the mark of the Hallows. If he didn't know who Harry truly was, he never would have been looking for the mark." Tom stopped to look out the window. It was more dire now that they get his grandson as far away as possible.

" Can you please explain the mark to me?" asked Lucius. " I know the tale about the three brothers and the deathly Hallows, but what does that have to do with Harry, and why is the mark burned into his neck?"

Tom walked over to his bookshelf and removed a book, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Flipping through the pages he stopped and flipped the book around so everyone could see it. The emergency meeting consisted of Tom, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa. Normally Remus would be involved but he stayed back at Grimmauld to keep an eye on Harry.

" This as you know is the mark of the Deathly Hallows." Tom pointed first to the vertical line. " This line represents the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created." Next Tom pointed to the circle. " The Resurrection Stone." Lastly he pointed to the triangle. " The Cloak of Invisibility. Legend has it that whoever possess all three items will become the master of death. Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell were the three brothers who tricked death and were rewarded the Hallows. Not many know it, but I am a descendant of Cadmus Peverall."

Tom opened up a desk drawer and pulled out a magically locked box. The box was a deep red color and had intricate Celtic designs carved into it. Waving his wand, he unlocked the box and pulled out a ring. " This is the Resurrection Stone, and has been passed down through my family for generations."

Everyone sat forward to get a good look at the legendary artifact. " I can't believe that the story is true." said Sirius skeptically.

Tom chuckled. " Well this is where it gets really interesting. Ignotus Peverall, who asked for the Cloak of Invisibility, passed the cloak on to his son, who then passed it to his son. This continued for generations until it ended up in the hands of, James Potter."

Sirius' mouth fell open in shock. The cloak, the cloak that the Marauders used to pull off all their pranks at Hogwarts, was the Cloak of Invisibility? James owned one of the legendary Hallows?

" So Harry is related to the three brothers from both his mother and his fathers side. What does that mean? Why does he have the Hallows symbol on his neck?" asked Draco

Tom sat for a few moments staring at nothing, lost in thought. " I don't know, but obviously Dumbledore does. Grindewald was obsessed with the Hallows, and Dumbledore was obsessed with Grindewald. Grindewald researched the Hallows extensively with the help of Dumbledore. Dumbledore was in love with Grindewald but he did not return the feelings. Dumbledore was not as powerful as Grindewald which is why when his back was turned, Dumbledore stunned him then took the glory for defeating the greatest Dark Lord. Grindewald trusted Dumbledore and never expected the betrayal.

" If Dumbledore loved Grindewald, why would he send him to Nurmengard?" asked a stunned Narcissa. She couldn't believe everything she was hearing about the great Albus to many names Dumbledore.

Tom dropped his head chuckling. " It seems Dumbledore got fed up waiting for Grindewald to return his feelings. The night before Dumbledore betrayed him, he slipped into Grindewald's bed naked and tried to seduce him." Tom laughed as everyone groaned in disgust. " Grindewald flipped out and kicked Dumbledore out of his room and let him know that he would never return his feelings, and to stop trying. Twenty four hours later, Grindewald was sitting in a cell in Nurmengard."

" How do you know all this?" asked Lucius. He was desperately trying to get the image of a naked Dumbledore out of his head.

" During my travels I visited Grindewald in Nurmengard and he was more then willing to talk about Dumbledore." Tom got up and walked to the window. " Dumbledore may not be as powerful as Grindewald or myself, but he is smart and manipulative. He isn't afraid to use underhanded tactics to get what he wants, and he has the love and respect of the wizarding world. He is very dangerous."

Tom turned back to Sirius. " You have to get Harry out of here right after his inheritance. I don't mean the following day, I mean minutes after the inheritance is complete. Harry will most likely be unconscious so the moving shouldn't affect him. Dumbledore is going to be desperate to inspect Harry for the mark. This is Harry's sixteenth and most powerful birthday, he will be expecting the mark to appear. He will also want to know if Harry comes into a creature inheritance. If you all suspect Harry of being a submissive then so does Dumbledore. Male submissives are very powerful and rare. It is rumored that the greatest wizards of time were born from a male submissive. Dumbledore will want the power and fame that comes with claiming a male submissive."

Tom was going to have nightmares about Dumbledore forcing his innocent grandson to strip naked and then stand there as his wrinkly old hands touched, and inspected his young body. He needed to rid the world of the sick pervert.

Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat. The thought of his sweet pup in the hands of that disgusting old man made him physically sick. " I have already contacted a distant cousin of mine in America. He isn't a wizard but he does have the shifter gene. His son and a few other pack members are werewolf shifters. He has offered us a small house on his reservation until we can have a house of our own built. It is in a very remote and isolated area in Forks Washington."

Tom nodded his head. " Excellent, make sure you are packed and ready to go immediately after his inheritance." Tom turned his attention to the youngest Malfoy. " I understand that you wish to accompany my grandson to America?"

" Yes my Lord." answered Draco in a strong and commanding voice.

Tom smirked at the young Veela trying to prove himself. " You will be my grandsons personal guard. Where he goes, you will go. Do you understand?"

" Perfectly my Lord. I won't let anything happen to Harry." said Draco proudly.

Tom pierced Draco with his blood red eyes. " See that you don't" Tom sat back in his chair and leaned back. " You will have to change your names."

Sirius nodded his head. " I was already thinking that. We are going to all keep the Black name since my cousin and his family are Blacks, but we will change our first names.

" I am going to start researching the Hallows and see what I can find out about the symbol. Send an elf after Harry's inheritance to let me know how it went. I will get in touch with you if I find out anything. If you need me, use the mirror." ordered Tom. All of Voldemort's most trusted had a mirror to communicate to each other with.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Sirius stumbled into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place rubbing his tired eyes. The meeting with Tom lasted into the early morning hours and it was now 8am, he had gotten very little sleep. His mind kept replaying everything he learned about Dumbledore and the Hollows. He was terrified for his godson.

Sirius froze and raised his eyebrows at the sight in front him. Remus was sitting at the table with his small godson pressed against his side and the werewolf's arm wrapped tight in his arms. Remus was looking at Sirius over his cup of tea with a smirk.

Sirius shook his head chuckling. " Good morning." he barked in a cheery voice.

" Siri!" squealed Harry. Harry started to slide off the bench so he could run to Sirius when he froze, realizing that he was going to have to let go of Remus' arm in order to do so. Harry bit his bottom lip as he looked at Remus' arm then back to his godfather. Harry started to whine; he really didn't want to let go of Remus' arm but he really wanted to hug his godfather. He didn't understand why all of a sudden he needed to be touching one of his godfathers. The thought of not touching them caused him to feel hot, sweaty and shaky. His heart would start to pound faster and harder in his chest, and it got hard to breath.

" Hey, easy there pup. Take a deep breath for me and relax." Sirius sat down next to his godson and started rubbing his back.

Immediately Harry captured Sirius' arm in his remaining free arm. Sighing, Harry started to purr in contentment. He felt incredibly safe and warm, he had Sirius on his left and Remus on his right. Now, if he could only figure out how to eat without letting them go, then everything would be perfect.

Sirius and Remus stared at each other over Harry's head. They were both concerned over Harry's extremely submissive behavior. How much worse was it going to get after his inheritance? Harry's abuse and insecurities surely wasn't going to help.

" Hey pup, are you purring?" asked Sirius, grinning down at his kittle godson.

Harry looked up at his godfather like he had two heads. " Of course not silly, I'm a boy, not a cat." Harry giggled and laid his head on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius looked back at Remus grinning. " Harry, can you eat some more eggs for me? You need the extra protein, your inheritance is going to be rough on you in the condition you are in." asked Remus.

Harry looked at his plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, toast and fried potatoes with longing. He wanted his food so bad, but he couldn't let go of his two godfathers. Not even for the delicious looking and smelling food in front of him. " Can't" he mumbled sadly.

Sirius frowned. " Why can't you, pup?"

Harry looked sadly into Sirius' grey eyes. " I-I can't let go of you two, please don't make me." he desperately pleaded.

Sirius sighed and kissed his godson on the head. " It's ok pup, we understand. Would you like me to feed you?"

Harry blushed a deep red and nodded. " What's wrong with me Siri? Why am I acting this way? I tried to stop, but I can't."

Sirius looked at his adorable little godson. " It's not your fault and I'm afraid it's only going to get worse. Harry, we think your going to come into a submissive creature inheritance tonight."

Harry scrunched up his face, confused. " I thought male submissives were really rare, and my mom was muggle born. I think you are wrong Siri, I can't be a creature." Harry turned to Remus when he saw him scoop up some eggs for him. Harry's stomach growled as he waited for his food.

" Harry, after breakfast we have a lot to discuss and some of it will be hard." said Sirius. He was dreading Harry's reaction to finding out about Voldemort.

Harry swallowed his eggs and smiled at his godfather. He wasn't worried about the talk that Sirius wanted to have. As long as he could keep his godfathers arms, then everything would be fine.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry sat in his godfathers lap, stunned. Actually stunned wasn't even a good word to describe how he was currently feeling. He had just found out that Voldemort was his grandfather and that he didn't want to kill him. There were so many emotions running through him right now.

Harry started to talk but he snapped his mouth shut, he just didn't know where to start. Not only he did just find out about Voldemort but he also found out about his aunts, uncles and Draco. Harry turned around so he could see his godfather. " So we are related by blood, right?"

Sirius smiled at his pup. "Yup, Lily was my cousin."

Harry laid his head on his godfathers chest. " Mom and dad liked Voldemort?" he asked softly.

" You mom grew to love her father. Pup, your parents death wasn't his fault, he had no control over his actions the night he killed your parents. Tom dearly loved you and your parents. After he returned he had no memory of you, until after he possessed you at the ministry." Sirius started caressing Harry head.

Harry sat quietly for a few minutes. " I'm so confused" he said burying his face in his godfathers neck.

" I would be worried if you weren't. This is a lot to take in. It's important that you understand that Voldemort, your grandfather, doesn't want you in the war and doesn't want to fight you. He loves you pup, and is concerned about your safety." Sirius wrapped his arms tight around Harry when he felt his pups tears soak through his shirt.

Harry sniffed and rubbed his eyes. " Draco is my cousin too, and he cares about me?" Harry had a hard time believing that. Draco had always been so mean to him. He did his best to ignore Draco, but he was always having a go at him.

" I know it's hard to believe but every word is true. Draco cares a great deal about you and was here around the clock after I rescued you. He will be moving with us along with your cousin Dudley." Sirius looked down to see that his godson was half asleep.

Harry clenched Sirius shirt in his fist. " I have a family, and one that likes me."

" No Harry, you have a family that loves you. You have me and Remus, your grandfather, cousins Draco and Dudley, aunt Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix and uncles Rabastan and Lucius. Even grumpy Severus cares about you." laughed Sirius.

Harry whimpered and clung tighter to his godfather.

" Pup, what's wrong?" asked Sirius concerned.

" I don't like that name, u-uncle. Do I have to call them that?" mumbled Harry.

Sirius took a deep breath. " Of course not, you can call them whatever you want." Sirius hated that just the word uncle upset his pup so much.

" M'kay. I am happy but I need time." Harry yawned and curled up more on his godfather. " m'tired"

Sirius chuckled. " Go to sleep, I got you."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was shocked when he walked into the kitchen later night clinging to Sirius. The kitchen was full of people and there were presents, food and a giant cake spread out on the table.

" Surprise!" Everyone yelled to Harry. All of Harry's family was there except for his grandfather, Bellatrix and Rabastan. Bellatrix and Rabastan where still recovering from their stay in Azkaban, and weren't completely sane. Tom would have liked to have come but not only was in not safe, but he wanted to give Harry time to come to terms with everything he had just learned.

Harry gave everybody a beautiful smile. " A birthday party for me! I never had a birthday before."

Dudley lowered his head in shame. He was never going to be able to forgive himself for how him and his parents treated Harry while he was growing up. He hated his parents for raising him to be hateful bully. The best thing that ever happened to him was the dementor attack.

Draco got up and slowly approached his cousin. Stopping in front of Harry, he held out his hand. " I'm sorry about the past, I just wanted to be a part of your life, even if I had to be a bastard."

Harry looked into Draco's intense eyes. Dropping his hand so he could clutch Sirius' hand, he leaned forward to hug Draco. Harry flushed red at his actions but he couldn't stop himself. Like Sirius and Remus, he felt safe and protected with Draco.

" Why am I hugging you?" asked Harry in a small voice.

Sirius chuckled at the look of shock and adoration on Draco's face. " Draco is a dominant Veela and your cousin. My guess is he makes you feel safe."

Harry sighed and nodded his head. This submissive business was starting to get very awkward. " M'sorry" Harry said into Draco's neck.

Draco laughed and hugged his cousin back. " Don't be, I like it. Anytime you need a hug, cuddle or the need to feel safe, come and find me."

Harry had a great first and sixteenth birthday. His actual birthday wasn't until the following day but they would be thousands of miles away by then. He was a bit embarrassed over his need to cling to his dominant relatives, but they assured him that they understood and didn't mind. At one point he was huddled against, Lucius mesmerized by the mans hair. He had to sit on his hands to keep from touching the silky blond locks.

Harry had gotten a lot of wonderful presents. He got a whole new wardrobe both wizard and muggle from Narcissa and Lucius, Draco got him the newest racing broom on the market, Dudley got him an iPhone, Severus got him a beautiful leather pouch fully equipped with healing potions ( which Severus pointed out that he would probably use up before summer was over), and Sirius and Remus got him dragon skin boots and matching dragon skin coat. There was also more presents from his others relatives, including a communication mirror from his grandfather. The note attached said ' for when you are ready'.

Harry was having a wonderful evening until an owl showed up with a howler from Dumbledore. Sirius growled as the howler went off in front of him.

" I am very disappointed in you Sirius. Myself along with Harry's friends have been trying to get in contact with him. You should not have removed him from his loving aunt and uncle. There will be a party tomorrow for Harry at the Burrow and you will be bringing Harry. I am not asking you to bring Harry, I am ordering you. After the party, I will personally be returning Harry to his aunt and uncles home. I will see you boys tomorrow at 6." Dumbledores voice boomed loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sirius threw his head back with a bark like laughter. He sobered up when he spotted his godson curled up on Severus' lap, head inside the mans robe. Severus was wide eyed, staring at the head that was buried in his robe. Harry had been sitting with Draco until Dumbledore went off, the scared boy flew off the chair and onto his lap.

Sirius got up to rescue Severus. " Don't be scared, pup. There is nothing Dumbledore can do, we will be long gone by the time the party rolls around. There is no way he will be able to find us in America. Severus will be here spying for us and Lucius will know what is going on at the ministry. Tomorrow morning, you will be waking up to your new life."

Harry sniffled and popped his head up. He squeaked when he saw who's lap he was curled up on. " I-I'm sorry professor. My instincts told me to run to you."

Severus sighed and awkwardly patted the soon to be submissive on the back. " It's ok Potter, I was the closest and strongest dominant to you at the time you got scared. Your instincts told you to seek safety with me." Severus tried to not puff his chest out in pride because the submissive saw him as more powerful then Lucius. He would also never admit it, but he enjoyed Harry on his lap. He was starting to think of Harry as a troublesome little nephew.

Harry gave Severus a shy smile. " Thank you."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed shaking his leg. In ten more minutes it would be midnight and he would come into his creature inheritance. Sirius warned him that it would be very painful.

" Try to relax, pup. I know your scared but there is nothing you can do to stop it. We can't interfere during your inheritance, but we will be here for you. As soon as it's over we will be taking a portkey to the Quileute Reservation." Sirius was sitting in front of Harry trying to calm him down. Severus, Narcissa, Draco, Dudley and Lucius were also in the room. They couldn't help Harry, but they were all anxious and worried, and wanted to support him.

" What do you think I will be? Harry asked.

" There are so many different kinds of creatures in your bloodline that it's hard to say." said Narcissa. " I'm sure that whatever it is, you will be adorable."

Harry blushed and lowered his head. Grimacing, he brought his hand up and started rubbing at his head. " My head hurts all of a sudden, and it's so hot in here." Harry started whimpering, this must be his inheritance. Harry started to panic and his heart started to pound in his chest.

Sirius stood up and backed away from his godson. Harry magic was starting to whip wildly around him. " Don't fight it, pup. Just accept what is happening." Sirius felt so helpless not being able to help his pup. He wished he could take the pain and fear away from him.

Harry laid back on the bed and curled up into a tight ball. He tried to do what his godfather said but the pain was getting more intense. Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to block out the pain. His lower back felt like a knife was being jabbed in it and his head was being split open.

Everybody ended up retreating to the hallway. Harry's magic was so intense that it was almost impossible to breath in the same room as him. They cringed as Harry started screaming and convulsing on the bed. Blood could be seen seeping out of the sides of Harry's head, hands and back.

" His magic is like nothing I ever felt before." whispered Lucius.

Remus nodded his head. Moony was whimpering and trying to break free. He didn't like seeing his pup in so much pain.

Wind started to tear through the room, knocking things over and rattling the windows. Severus quickly threw up a shield to prevent the magic from destroying more then the room. Harry was still screaming at the top of his lungs and thrashing on the bed.

" What is that coming out of his head?" asked Dudley. He couldn't believe that wizards could become different creatures. When Harry's aunt took him shopping earlier that day, he bought a few books on different kinds of magical creatures. He wanted to be able to help his cousin adjust to his new life. He got scared when he read how dominate creature could go crazy trying to claim a submissive, especially a powerful, rare , male submissive. He knew he wasn't much of a match against wizards and creatures, but he could fight better then most and he would do what he had to do to protect his little cousin.

" It looks likes ears, one on each side." said Draco. It was hard to tell from a distance because there was a lot of blood mixed in Harry's hair. The new ears were also wet and bloody.

Harry rolled onto his stomach and brought his knees up under himself. Throwing his hands up high in the air, he slammed them down hard onto the mattress and raked them down, shredding the mattress as he went and leaving blood trails.

" Damn, he must have some wicked sharp claws." mumbled Sirius.

Dudley covered his ears and closed his eyes as Harry's screaming got impossibly louder. He stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall as his cousins screams turned into a more animalistic yowling. He about hit the ceiling when a firm hand landed on his shoulder. Opening his eyes up he spotted one of Harry's godfathers, Remus, looking at him in concern.

" It will be over soon, and then we can help him." Remus felt bad for the young man. It must be horrifying for a muggle to witness a person turning into a creature.

Harry's room started to light up so bright that they could no longer see Harry. The light was so intense that they had to shield their eyes or turn away. One last long drawn out scream was heard from Harry, then all was quiet. Slowly the light dimmed enough for them to see Harry's small body laying still on the bed. As soon as the magic died down enough they rushed into the room to check on the little submissive.

" Shew, there is no doubt that Harry is a submissive." said Lucius, sniffing the air. He had never smelled a male submissive before and Harry's scent was almost intoxicating. If he wasn't already mated and related to Harry, he would be having a hard time. Lucius looked to Severus in concern. He was the only dominant here that wasn't mated or related to Harry. Draco wouldn't feel the pull or be tempted by Harry's scent since they were cousins.

Severus pupils were blown wide and his hands were trembling. Harry smelt like the sweetest ambrosia. He creature was screaming at him to claim the newly turned submissive. Severus closed his eyes and strengthened his occlumency shields.

Lucius, at seeing his best friend struggle quickly cleared the air and masked Harry's scent. " It's ok now, Severus." he said, coming to stand next to Severus.

Severus shook his head. " I wasn't expecting that." he said. " I knew that a submissives scent was the strongest right after turning, but I thought that I would be able to handle it. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't cleared the room of his scent."

" Don't beat yourself up over it. His scent was even getting to me. Let's hope that he learns to control it and soon. Harry is going to be in a lot of danger." said Lucius.

" Won't it be dangerous for Harry on a reservation full of Alpha wolves?" asked a concerned Dudley.

" These wolves have destined mates, or imprints. They won't be drawn to anyone except their mate. They will be able to recognize Harry as an unmated submissive and will be very protective of him" explained Remus.

All of them stood around the bloody and mangled bed staring down at Harry. Harry had kept his small stature of about 5'3 and was still very petite and dainty. His raven hair had grown out to his waist and was no longer trying to go in every direction. He had two fuzzy, bloody ears on the sides of his head above where his human ears use to be. It was hard to tell because of the blood, but the ears looked to be black outlined in white. The tips of Harry's fingers had small, extremely sharp claws sticking out of them. The claws stuck out about an inch from the tips of his fingers. Sticking out from above his tailbone was a long black tail, flecked with white hairs, that came to just below his knees.

" Merlin, is he a Neko?" gasped Lucius.

Sirius stood speechless. There hadn't been a Neko inheritance in over a hundred years. Neko's were mostly submissives that needed a strong dominate to protect them. Even though they were more powerful then any dominate, they were reluctant to use that power. Neko's had a very submissive nature and would prefer cuddling to fighting. A lot of Neko's were forced to mate with abusive, power hungry dominants. Neko's had a strong desire to make their mates, and everybody else happy and do what was ordered, even if they didn't like or agree with what was asked. A lot of Neko's were killed when caught in the middle of dominants fighting over them. Neko's were the most sought after and desired submissives.

" Things just got even more complicated." mumbled Sirius.

" Indeed." agreed Severus.

-a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Ok, I don't know a whole lot about Neko's other then what I read in other fics. Keep in mind that this is fanfiction so I can play around and change things however I want. I don't know if how I end up portraying Neko's will be correct, but it work for me.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you for reading a reviewing. I try to answer most reviews but there are those that I read at like 2 in the morning that I don't get a chance to respond. THANK YOU!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -a- -a-

" What if they are a danger to the tribe?" growled Paul. He didn't like the idea of housing wizards that were running from other evil wizards.

" They are family and I will not turn them away." Billy Black glared at the young wolf. " They are in need of help."

" Paul, they have a newly inherited male submissive. We will look after and protect the boy. He is going to be in great danger and it is our job as dominants to help him until he finds and mates with his dominant." ordered Sam.

Paul sighed. " I understand that and I vow to protect the submissive. I was just worried about the safety of the tribe. It's bad enough that we have those damn bloodsuckers living so close."

Paul was actually looking forward to meeting a male submissive, they were incredibly rare and powerful.

" Dad has some pretty wild tales about his cousin Sirius. Also, his mate is a werewolf, a real werewolf, not a shifter." said Jacob. His dad hadn't seen

his cousin Sirius since they were twelve, but they were pretty close growing up. Sirius would spend a couple weeks on the reservation every summer. He also couldn't wait to meet a real wizard and see magic performed.

" Wicked, do you think he will let us run with him on the full moon?" asked an excited, Seth. He never imagined that there where real werewolves.

" They will be here soon. They were going to portkey out as soon as the boy came into him inheritance." announced Billy.

The pack and Billy were gathered around the spot where the wizards and submissive where going to be portkeying into. Everybody was a bit anxious and nervous. Billy couldn't believe it when his favorite cousin had contacted him asking if they could move to the reservation. Sirius' godson was a newly turned submissive that was in grave danger. Without having to think about it, Billy agreed.

The pack jumped back as suddenly four men appeared out of nowhere. The men looked exhausted and weary. One man with long black hair was gently cradling a small body in his arms. The boy was wrapped up tight in a blanket, but you could just make out the tips of black fur.

Billy wheeled forward to greet his cousin. He was a little startled to see a long black tail hanging from the body in his arms. " Sirius, I hope everything went well?"

Sirius smiled at Billy. It had been too damn long since he had last laid eyes on his cousin. " Everything went as well as expected. He is out like a light and probably won't wake until morning. I would like to introduce you to my mate Remus Lupin, cousin Draco Malfoy and my godson's cousin, Dudley Dursley." Sirius chuckled when he heard Dudley grumble. He knew how much the boy hated his last name and planned on changing it as soon as possible.

Billy acknowledged everybody and then introduced the pack to them. He chuckled when he noticed they were all trying to get a peek at the little submissive.

" I can't believe how protective I already feel over him, and I haven't even gotten a look at him." said Paul.

" His scent is incredible, I have never smelled anything so amazing." added Jacob.

" What is he!" asked Sam, approaching Sirius.

Sirius smiled fondly at his presious, pup. " Once again my pup had done the impossible. Not only is he the first male submissive in probably a hundred years, but he is also a Neko."

Billy's eyes widened in shock. " I thought they went extinct." Billy may not be a wizard but thanks to Sirius, he had read hundreds of books about them and magical creatures.

Sirius nodded his head. " As far as I know, there hasn't been a Neko seen in over a hundred years. If this gets out we are going to have every Dom for over thousands of miles fighting for him. My pup couldn't handle that. He has been severely abused by his relatives since he was fifteen months old. He likes it quiet and not in the middle of chaos. Sirius looked around as he heard a deep rumbling coming from all around him. Every wolf shifter was growling at the thought of someone hurting the little submissive.

" Excuse me" asked Quil. " What is a Neko."

" Basically a Neko is part human, part cat." answered Remus, going into professor mode. " They have a very submissive personality and share a lot of traits and behaviors with real cats. They are exceptionally powerful but balk at using their power, or hurting people. They will do anything to please their dominant, even if it will physically hurt themselves. They crave touch and affection and can get severely depressed and even die if denied contact. Male Neko's are bearers, meaning they can have babies. A Neko is like a diamond in the creature world. They are rare, beautiful , to have one makes you envied and powerful, and they will do anything to please you."

" The pack will make it their priority to protect Harry. Any dominant that comes after him will have to get through all of us first." proclaimed Sam.

" Thank you very much." said Sirius smiling.

" Come on, you must be tired." said Billy. " Let me show you to the house. It isn't anything big or grand but it's a dry roof over your heads until you find or build another place. The house is next to mine so we will have plenty of time to catch up. With the time difference, you must be exhausted."

The house was a small, one story house with four bedrooms, a small eat in kitchen, small living room and one bathroom. It had a nice little back deck that looked out into the woods. Billy's house was the only house close to it.

" We will worry about rooms tomorrow, just pick a bed and crash. It's going to take sometime to get use to the time difference, but for now let's just catch up on as much sleep as we can." ordered Sirius.

Sirius took his godson into the smallest room. Gently, he laid him down and checked him over. Harry was out of it, not even twitching a finger. He was also too stinking cute with those little fluffy kitty ears, and angelic face.

" Come to bed, Siri. Harry isn't going to be moving for at least another eight hours." Remus wrapped his arms tight around his mate, and looked down at his honorary godson. " Those looks, combined with him being a submissive Neko, are going to keep us very busy until he is mated."

" Don't I know it." Sirius yawned and turned into his mates chest. " I'm scared for him. He isn't ready for this; he isn't ready for a mate, and he most definitely isn't ready for sex."

Remus didn't want to freak Sirius out, but he totally agreed with him. He couldn't picture Harry in a sexual relationship, and honestly, Moony wanted to rip the head off any Dom that tried to have sex with his pup. " We will make sure that Harry gets the right mate. A mate that will love him and not the fact that he is a male submissive Neko, or the famous Harry Potter."

Sirius looked at his pup one last time, then decided to join Remus in bed. He would make sure he was awake before Harry, he didn't want him being scared in a new place.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

The pitter patter of little feet could be heard running down the hallway. Harry had just woken up and he was confused, and disoriented. He was alone in a strange room with all new scents and sounds. He could smell many safe dominants close by, and he wasn't sure who to go to. Nervously looking around, Harry swung his legs over the bed, and took off to find safety. Flinging open the door, Harry ran to the most powerful dominant he could scent.

Sirius howled as something hard landed on his gut and nuts. One minute he was sleeping peacefully in bed with his mate, and the next, he was on the floor blue in the face, in pain.

Fearing for his mate, Remus lunged out of bed with a ferrous growl, brandishing his wand. Spinning in circles, Remus looked for the attackers, but was confused when all he found was Sirius curled up like a ball on the floor, moaning.

" What the hell happened?" asked Remus, bending down to check on his mate.

Sirius moaned and tried to answer. " Some-something attacked me, ugh, I think my nuts are lodged in my throat."

Remus tried not to laugh, getting nailed in the nuts hurt like a bitch. Sniffing the air, he lunged to his feet when he picked up the sweet scent of a male submissive.

Looking around, he started to panic when he couldn't find Harry. Harry must have woke earlier then they expected and ran to them for safety. Remus checked every corner and under the bed, no Harry. Running down the hall, his heart plummeted when he saw Harry's bed, and room was empty.

" Sirius!" bellowed Remus. " Harry is missing."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- - -a-

Jacobs eyes snapped open when he felt something press up against his side, and he heard a feint sniffling. Flicking on his bedside light, he spun around ready to attack the intruder. He stopped mid growl when he was confronted with huge, glowing, emerald green eyes and black and white furry ears that were drooping down. The eyes were leaking tears, and a big bottom lip was hanging out, trembling. Instantly every protective bone in Jacob's body went on red alert. This was his cousins little Neko godson, the male submissive. The poor kitten was terrified and lost.

" Hey there little one." Jacob slowly reached out to pet and comfort the little submissive, but was saddened when he squeaked and scooted away.

Harry was scared, he didn't know where he was at, or who's bed he was in. He bolted when the first dominant screamed at him, and he ran as fast as he could out of the house. He picked up the scent of another dominant close by and snuck into his house. This time, instead of pouncing on the bed, he quietly climbed in and settled against the side of the large dominant. He felt horrible that he hurt the first dominant, he hoped that he wasn't going to get punished for it. This new dominant was large and smelled like family. Hopefully this Dom would protect him if the other came searching for him.

Jacob sat all the way up and adjusted the blanket around his lower half. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and he didn't want to frighten the little one.

Spreading his arms wide open, Jacob waited. He only had to wait a second before he had a lap full of crying submissive.

Harry was terrified as the large hand came towards him. He didn't want to be hit again, he just wanted to be a good boy. He cried out and pounced on the dominant when he opened his arms up to him. Harry clung to the large body crying, and trembling.

Jacob started to rock the distressed submissive, whispering words of comfort. He had no clue how the little one ended up in his bed, but he was sure that his cousin was going crazy looking for him.

Harry started to purr as a large hand settled between his ears and started to scratch. He tilted his head back so he could get a good look at the handsome Dom. The Dom was massive at almost 7 feet, and was rippling with muscles. He had short spiky black hair and warm brown eyes. He had the strangest tattoo on his arm that Harry just had to trace with his finger.

Jacob chuckled as the little submissive checked him out. " You are adorable." he said under his breath. He pulled back to look between them when he felt something tickle his bare stomach. He was shocked to find a black and white tail twitching back and forth.

" Alright kitten, we have to get you back to your godfather before he looses his mind with worry." said Jacob, trying to scoot out of bed.

" Siri!" said Harry, looking around for his godfather. His ears were twitching back and forth trying to hear his godfather. He pouted when the big Dom stood up and moved away from him. Wasn't he being a good boy? Why was the Dom leaving him?

Jacob grabbed a pair of shorts from off the floor and quickly pulled them on. He turned to find the submissive sitting in the middle of his bed, eyes tearing up, bottom lip out and ears handing down at the sides. It was one of the saddest most pathetic sites he had ever seen.

" None of that kitten, I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to get dressed before taking you back to my cousin. I don't think Sirius would appreciate me showing up at his house, carrying his beloved and adorable godson in only a pair of underwear." Jacob strode back to the bed and scooped up the pouting kitten. He smiled when the boy wrapped his arms tight around his neck and laid his head on his shoulder.

Harry felt much better now that he was once again in the Dom's arms. This Dom was very strong and powerful, but he was also very kind and gentle. " Where's Siri and Remi?" he asked softly.

Jacob had some difficulty sliding on his beat up old, but favorite sneakers while holding the small boy. " They are in the next house over, probably tearing it apart looking for you."

" Uh oh" eeped Harry.

" Uh oh, what do you mean, uh oh?" asked Jacob, curiously.

" M'think I hurt Siri in the boy parts when I pounced on the bed. He screamed and fell out of the bed, and I got scared and took off. I smelled you and hoped that you would protect me. I'm Harry, but don't tell anyone because their not supposed to know that I'm here. I'm going to get a new name. Do you know a good name for me? I have only ever been Harry, but I always thought it was a bit of a funny name. Do you think it is a funny name? I like Orion, like my godfather. Do you like Orion? Do you like your name? What is your name?"

Jacob chuckled and shook his head as the little one rambled on, and fired off one question after the other, without taking a breath. Gently, he covered the tiny mouth with his much larger hand and looked into the sparkling emerald eyes. " My name is Jacob Black, and I like my name fine. All my friends call me Jake for short. I like the name Orion, I think it fits you. Harry, is a bit of a funny name, makes me think of a big hairy monster." Jacob made a growling, howling sound.

Harry giggled into Jacob's neck, this Dom was funny too. " Can I be your friend too, and call you Jake?"

Jacob stepped outside to see every light on in his cousins house. He knew they were tearing the place apart looking for the kitten. " You better be my friend and call me Jake. What's even cooler, since your my cousins godson, that makes us something like cousins too."

Harry pulled back to look into Jacob's eyes. " Your my cousin? That's so cool, I now have three nice cousins." Harry dropped his eyes and fidgeted in Jake's arms. " You won't hit me will you?" he whispered softly.

Jacob hugged the submissive tighter to him. How could he fall in love with someone so fast? " Never kitten, and if anyone does hit you, you tell me and I will eat them." Jacob smiled when he heard the kitten giggle. " Kitten, you are safe here on the reservation. Nobody will hit or hurt you here."

Harry sighed, he liked the sound of that. " I promise I will be a good boy."

Jacob threw his head back and laughed. He had a feeling that was going to be one promise Harry was going to have a hard time keeping. Underneath that shy innocent exterior, lurked a hyper, mischievous kitten. He had a feeling that he was going to keep every Alpha on their toes.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Jacob walked into the house to find four men in various states of undress, frantically searching for the kitten. " Lose something, did we?"

Sirius was beside himself with fear, his submissive godson was missing. He had tried a point me spell, but it didn't work.

How did this happen? Harry should have been out of it recovering from his inheritance for at least another three hours. He didn't mean to frighten him away when he yelled. He was just shocked, and in a lot of pain when Harry pounced on his nuts.

Sirius almost fell to his knees when he saw his godson safe in Jacob's arms. " Merlin Harry, you just can't go running off like that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sirius, immediately regretted his outburst when he saw the look of fear on his pup's face. How could one tiny boy tear your heart out of your chest, and stomp on it with just one look?

Sirius took a deep breath and approached his pup. He was a bit surprised when Jacob started growling at him. " Jake, I'm not going to him."

Harry lunged from Jacob's arms and into his godfather's, when he opened his arms for him. " M'sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I didn't mean to run away. I was scared and couldn't stop myself. Will I always be such a baby?" Harry was frustrated with himself because he could no longer control his instincts. He was never an outgoing kid before, but he was never this weak and submissive.

" Oh pup, your not a baby. Things will get easier as soon as you settle and find a mate. You need to get use to the new you, you won't always be scared." Sirius reassured him.

Remus came up and rubbed Harry on the back. " Since we are all awake, I will make us some breakfast. Jacob, why don't you stay." Jacob quickly agreed, never one to pass up free food.

Sirius set Harry on his feet and kissed him on his head. " I will be right back, I need to get dressed."

Harry started to nod his head when he spotted a black shadow out of the corner of his eyes. He tried to move away from it, but screamed when it followed him. He span in a circles trying to get a better look at it, but it stayed behind him, following him. " Siri" he screamed. " It's gonna get me."

Sirius tried his damnedest to not laugh at his godson, who was trying to run away from his tail. Unfortunately, the other men in the house didn't have such restraint and were howling with laughter at the sight.

Sirius grabbed his godson who was making himself sick by spinning in tight circles. He felt bad when he noticed how truly scared his pup was. " Easy pup, it's only your tail."

Harry cocked his head to the side and stared at his godfather. " I have a freaking tail?" Harry reached down and grabbed the black thing that had been chasing him. " How the hell did I get a tail?"

Sirius chuckled. " You came into a Neko inheritance last night. Not only do you now have a tail, but you also have adorable kitten ears."

Harry's mouth fell open, dropping his tail, he started patting his head, feeling for his ears. Harry squeaked when he felt the furry appendages on top of his head. Harry's tail wrapped itself around his leg, and his ears fell to the side. " Uncle Vernon was right, I really am just an ungrateful freak." Harry said sadly.

Dudley rushed to Harry's side and pulled him into his arms. " I never want to hear you mention that bastards name again. He was nothing but an abusive, bully who deserves to rot in prison for what he did to you. My mother was a vindictive, spiteful bitch, who took out her jealousy of your mom on you. You are not a freak. Harry, I'm jealous, I wish I could be like you. I think your ears and tail make you look adorable. Just think of what those sad puppy dog eyes, and droopy ears can do to your Dom. Your going to have him wrapped around your little finger."

Harry sniffled and leaned into his cousin.

" I'm so glad your no longer mean to me and wanna hurt me. I never liked playing Harry hunting."

Jacob's eyes darkened and a deep snarl rumbled from his chest. He didn't like hearing that anyone hurt that sweet kitten.

Dudley cringed and lowered his head. " I will never be able to apologize enough to you for how I treated you. I know it isn't an excuse, but it was how I was raised. I didn't know any better at the time. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Harry kissed Dudley on the cheek. " But I do forgive you, Big D." Harry giggled when Dudley went to muff up his hair.

-a- -a- -a-a-a -a- -a- -a-a- -a- -a-

Harry was holding hands with his godfather skipping along as they explored the reservation. It was so pretty here in Forks Washington. Everything was green and lush, he couldn't wait to explore the woods. He was shaking with excitement at seeing all the huge trees to climb. He couldn't wait to sink his new claws into the bark and scale the large trees. He didn't tell Siri of his desire, he didn't think he would allow him to climb a tree.

Sirius stopped to talk to his cousin Billy. He felt his pups hand slip from his, but he didn't think much about it. Harry was allowed his freedom, as long as he didn't wander too far. Turning to check on him, he shook his head as he saw him stalking a butterfly, tail straight out behind him, twitching.

" He really is cat like, isn't he?" chuckled Billy. Harry had to be the most adorable creature that he had ever seen.

Sirius looked back to Billy and laughed. " He really is. Did Jacob tell you about this morning?"

Billy laughed. " I wish I could have seen Jake's face when he found Harry in bed with him."

" Well, he scared the shit out of all of us. His Dom is going to need the patience of a saint." said Sirius.

Harry looked at his godfather, and the nice man in the wheelchair. Sighing, he looked up at the big tree he was standing under. He could feel his claws retracting, begging to be allowed to scale the tree. Harry looked back to Sirius again and smiled when he saw that they stepped into the house. This was his chance, it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his claws to pierce the tree. It felt so amazing when they sank into the bark. Looking up, he easily pulled himself up and started climbing the large tree. Before he knew it, he was more then halfway up and perched on a thick branch. He loved being up so high, he felt happy, and free.

Sirius stepped out of the house holding a drink. Looking around he felt fear rise up in his chest when he didn't see Harry. He had only been gone a moment, just long enough to grab a drink.

" Everything all right, Sirius?" asked Billy.

" No, I don't see Harry." Sirius was trying not panic, Harry couldn't have gone far. Scanning the field and tree line, he was disheartened to see that his pup was nowhere to be seen.

" Harry' bellowed Sirius. Listening carefully, he cursed when he didn't get a response. Pulling out his wand he cast a patronus to Remus.

Harry could see and hear his godfather, but he didn't answer. He was scared if he was caught, Sirius would punish him. Looking down, he grew a bit dizzy when it dawned on him exactly how high up he was. He loved heights, but he felt more secure when he was on a broom. Leaning forward, he tried to climb down , but froze in fear. What if he fell?

Remus, Draco, Dudley and a few of the pack members came running up to Sirius. Remus couldn't believe that they had already lost Harry, again.

" I turned my back for one minute and he was gone." cried Sirius. A thousand scenarios started playing out in his mind, all involving a large brutish Dom, forcing his pup to mate with him.

Everyone split up and started calling, and searching for the missing submissive. All the pack had showed up, desperate to find the little one.

Seth caught the scent of the submissive around one of the largest trees in the area. Seeing the scratch marks in the tree, he slowly followed them up until he spotted a black, twitching tail, over a hundred and fifty feet in the air. Cursing, Seth let out a loud whistle letting the rest know that he had found the submissive.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I was busy this weekend so I didn't get to answer all the reviews,, I'm sorry. Thank you all who took the time to review. You gave me the inspiration to get this next chapter out so fast. Please keep it up.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- /a- -a- -a- -a-

" Harry, get down from there, now." bellowed Sirius. He was on the verge of hyperventilating. His pup was at least a hundred and fifty feet up a tree, and stuck. He could just make out the small, distressed yowling sounds Harry was making.

" Don't upset him more, he could fall." stressed Remus. How the hell were they going to get Harry safely down from the tree?

Harry was clinging to the tree in desperation. His nails were dug in so deep, they were starting to hurt and bleed. He wanted his godfather, he should have never left the safety of his arms. Harry clenched his eyes tight as another wave of dizziness swept through him.

" He's going to fall." yelled Draco. He could see that Harry was swaying in the tree.

" Can't you fly on a broom up to him, and rescue him?." asked Dudley. Dudley's heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't lose his cousin, he had come to care a great deal to him.

" Draco, please tell me that you brought your broom?" begged Sirius.

Draco bit his bottom lip and shook his head no. " Mom said that I wouldn't need it in the muggle world. Harry has his in his trunk, but he has it warded in parsletongue."

" Fuck" growled Sirius. Sirius closed his eyes and concentrated. It had been a long time since he had released his wings. Even though he had wings, they weren't meant for far flying or carrying passengers.

Remus was quickly casting cushioning charms on the ground in hopes of lessening Harry's impact. If Harry fell, he would still be gravely injured, even with the charms.

Sirius was having a hard time getting to Harry because of all the foliage. Finally he was able to settle on a branch above Harry's. His pup was extremely pale looking and was almost in shock with fear. " Pup, can you hear me?"

Harry jumped when he heard his godfather's voice. He was just able to catch himself before he tumbled out of the tree. " S-S-Siri?" he cried.

Sirius almost died when he saw Harry almost fall. " Harry, can you please open your eyes?"

Harry carefully shook his head no. There was no way he was going to open his eyes and remind himself of how high up he was. He was going to pretend that he was already safe on the ground.

Sirius cursed. " Please pup, you have to get out of the tree."

Harry whined when he heard the fear in his godfathers voice. Once again, he majorly fucked up. " I'm s-stuck." he whimpered. " Please help me."

Sirius looked at the branch Harry was clinging to. There was no way that it would hold his weight too. Scratching his head, he tried to formulate a plan. There was no way that he could safely levitate Harry down from this height. Apparition was out because Harry didn't know how, and there was no room for him to turn. His wings weren't strong enough to carry them both. Harry was in a bad and dangerous situation.

Harry was now crying. " I-I'm scared Siri. My head is spinning, I don wanna fall." Harry was taking large gulps of air, breathing was becoming impossible.

Sirius recognized the signs of Harry having a panic attack. " Harry, I'm begging you, please calm down. I promise we will get you safely down. I'm going to fly down to Remus to see what he has to say."

Sirius quickly flew back to the ground where everyone was gathered around. " We need to think of something fast. He's having a panic attack and is going to pass out. Please tell me you have a plan." Sirius begged Remus.

" I don't know, Sirius. I can't think of any safe way to get him down. We need to get a calming draught into him to calm him down." stressed Remus.

" I'll get one" offered Draco. Draco took one last longing look at his cousin up the tree, then took off for home.

Seth started to shuffle his feet nervously. He had an idea, but he knew the pack would freak out on him. " Guys. I-I have an idea on how to get Harry down."

" No Seth, we can't call the fire department." snapped Paul.

Seth growled at the larger shifter. " Just because I'm the youngest, doesn't mean I'm stupidest. I have an idea on how to get Harry easily and safely out of the tree. But your not going to like it."

Sirius turned pained eyes to the youngest wolf. " Please, please tell me. I will do anything to get my pup down." All eyes looked up when Harry made a loud yowling sound and pieces of bark fell at their feet. " We don't have much time. If he falls, he will die."

Seth looked at Sam and gulped. He knew his alpha wasn't going to agree with his plan. " The Cullen's, the Cullen's could easily get Harry." Seth flinched as his pack started growling at him.

" The Cullen's are not allowed on our territory." snapped Sam. He could not believe that Seth was suggesting that they allow those bloodsuckers on the reservation.

" Who the hell are the Cullen's?" asked Sirius. " I don't care what your issues are with them, if they can save my pup, I want them here."

" The Cullen's are a coven of bloodsucking vampires." snapped Paul.

" Vegetarian vampires." corrected Seth. " They only drink animal blood, and they are very nice. Dr Cullen is the best doctor at the hospital. He was awesome when he treated my broken leg before I became a shifter."

Sirius stood there in shock. " Really, your going to let my pup die because your prejudiced against vampires?"

" We have a treaty with them. They are not allowed to cross our land without the alpha's permission." said Seth. He was nervously avoiding Sam's glare.

Sirius turned to Sam and pointed his wand at him. " Call them now!" he growled. "

" I will call them." said Billy. " Seth is right, the Cullen's can save Harry. I may not like the Cullen's, but they won't hurt him or us." Billy ignored Sam's growling. Sam may be the pack alpha, but he was a tribe Elder. His word overrides Sam's.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Emmett was bored. Bored didn't even begin to describe what he felt. Earlier, the girls drug Edward to Seattle to do some shopping. As bad as he wanted a mate, he thanked god everyday that Rose or Alice wasn't his mate. All they wanted to do was shop, and they drug poor Edward with them, the schmuck! He understood that the Rose was Edward's mate and he wanted to make her happy, but come on, you had to draw the line somewhere. Take Jasper for example, he didn't feel the need to follow Alice everywhere like a love sick puppy. No, he was currently upstairs engrossed in another totally boring war movie. Esme needed some art supplies so she went with the girls, and Carlisle was at work. And here he was, bored, bored, bored and bored.

Emmett groaned and rolled off the couch when he heard the phone ringing.

"Emmett's Vampire Crematorium. You stake em, we bake em. Emmett speaking." answered Emmett. Emmett chuckled when he heard Jasper mumbling about stupid, bored vampires from upstairs.

Two minutes later Emmett hung up the phone looking slightly shocked.

" Do you think it's a trick?" asked Jasper coming into the room. He had heard the entire conversation and found it a bit hard to believe.

Emmett shook his head. " Naaa, not with Billy calling. They really need our help to get some human out of a tree." Emmett chuckled, finally something fun to do. If he was lucky, maybe one of the wolves would want to wrestle him.

" Well I'm coming with you." Jasper wasn't worried about the wolves hurting Emmett. He was more worried about unleashing a bored Emmett on the unsuspecting shifters.

Five minutes later Jasper and Emmett came walking out of the woods and approached the group of people huddled under a giant tree. Emmett laughed and cracked his knuckles when he heard the wolves growl at him. If he had to pick, he would want to wrestle Paul. He looked like he wouldn't be afraid to break the rules and wrestle dirty.

Billy rolled up to the two male vampires. " Thank you for coming." Billy pointed up the tree. " He has been stuck up there for close to an hour, and he isn't doing so good."

Emmett followed Billy's finger and let out a whistle. " That is impressive! How the hell did he get all the way up there."

" My godson is a very special boy." answered Sirius. He could smell that this vampire was an unmated dominant and it was making him very nervous.

Emmett stared at the guy with long black hair. He could tell that this man was not completely human, but he couldn't tell what he was. " Ok, I will just climb up there and get him down for you."

No!" screamed Sirius. " Not you, him." Sirius pointed to the blond vampire. This vampire was already mated, he wouldn't try to claim Harry.

Emmett tried not to pout, he really wanted to be the hero. There was also a lovely smell coming from up the tree and he wanted to investigate it.

Jasper took a step back, shaking his head. " I can't" he said. " I struggle with my bloodlust and if he is bleeding..."

Sirius dropped his head in defeat. He didn't want the Dom near his pup, but it was better then Harry being sucked dry. " Please be very careful with him. My godson has had a tough life, and he has been hurt bad. He also isn't completely human, so don't let his appearance shock you."

Emmett lifted one eyebrow and stared at the strange man. " Ooooook, got it!" Emmett turned to the tree and in a blink of an eye, he was up it.

Emmett's nostrils flared when he picked up the scent of a male submissive. In all his years, he had never come across a male submissive. Now he knew why the strange man didn't want him near his godson. Emmett's vampire was purring in delight at the thought of finally finding a mate. Emmett swallowed the venom that had pulled in his mouth and focused on his job.

" So, how's the view from up here?" called out Emmett.

Harry screamed and wrapped his arms tighter around the branch. He didn't recognize the Dom's scent or voice. " Please don't hurt me." he pleaded.

Emmett frowned at the kids back. With all the foliage in the way, he couldn't get a good look at him. " I'm not going to hurt you, I have come to save the day." laughed Emmett.

" Can,,, can you get me down from here?

Please, I just wanna go home. I need my godfather." cried Harry.

Emmett scooted closer to the small body. He was a little concerned that the branch wouldn't hold. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the kid had a black and white tail. " You need to trust me if you want to get safely down." said Emmett softly.

Harry whimpered and tried to look over his shoulder. He screamed when he lost his balance and started to fall.

Emmett cursed and lunged for the small boy when he saw him fall. He was just able to wrap his beefy arm around the small waist and pull him into his chest. Emmett buried his face into the boys neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent. " It's ok, I got you."

Harry clung to the massive Dom. This Dom was even bigger then Jake. Harry started to purr at the feel of being securely held in his muscular arms.

Emmett chuckled, he could feel and hear the little submissive purring in his arms. " Are you purring , my sweet?"

Harry buried his head farther into the Dom's chest. "M'sorry, I can't help it. I'm a Neko." Slowly Harry lifted his face so he could look at the Dom.

Emmett gasped when he got a look at the sweet submissive in his arms. He had never before seen anything as adorable and utterly perfect before. His gaze lingered on those mesmerizing green eyes and adorable furry ears. Having to see if they were real, Emmett reached out to touched the cat ears.

Harry moaned and leaned into the hand rubbing his ear. It didn't feel like this when Jacob was touching his ears. This felt amazing, and made his tummy tickle. Harry squeaked and blushed when he felt himself becoming aroused.

Emmett groaned when he smelt the cat's arousal. He wanted to take the little one and run. He had to have this submissive as his mate. " I must admit, little one. I don't want to return you to your godfather and those smelly wolves. I want to keep you all to myself."

Harry giggled and butted his head under the large hand, begging for more scratches. " Will you promise to never hit me?" he asked shyly.

Emmett snarled and pulled the kitten tighter to him. " Tell me who hit you, and I will rip their heads off and shove them up their..."

Harry giggled and slapped his hand over the Dom's mouth. " Language" he chided. " Eventually everyone hurts me, except my godfather, he loves me." he said sadly.

Emmett gently cupped the beautiful creatures face. " I would never, ever, ever hurt you. But I would kill anyone who did."

Harry smiled at the large Dom. " You can't steal me, I don't even know your name." Harry could already feel himself falling for the large Dom. This Dom made him feel even more safe then his godfather did.

Emmett cleared his throat. " I am the devilishly handsome and incredibly strong, Emmett McCarty Cullen, vampire extraordinaire."

Harry giggled hard at the funny Dom. " I'm Harry James Potter..." Harry quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes got wide. " I wasn't supposed to give my real name." he mumbled through his fingers. " Can you please forget that I said that?" Harry pleaded.

Emmett grinned at the distressed little submissive. " Said what? I didn't hear anything. You know, us vampires have terrible hearing." Emmett wasn't going to push Harry to tell his secrets. As soon as the submissive trusted him, he would tell him everything.

Harry giggled again. Since meeting Emmett, he had been doing a lot of goofy giggling. He knew that Emmett was teasing him, vampires had excellent hearing. " Alright then, my name is Orion, Orion Black." Harry moved his face closer to Emmett's and tilted his head. " Do you think I look like an Orion? Jacob said that I did, and I really like the name Orion."

Emmett wished he had a camera to capture the adorable look on the kittens face. Puss-in-Boots from Shrek couldn't come close to matching the cuteness of this little one. " I hate to agree with that smelly wolf, but I think Orion fits you."

Sirius was pacing at the base of the tree. " What the hell was taking so long? It shouldn't have taken that large Dom this long to retrieve his pup."

Jasper tried to send calming waves to the strange man, but they weren't having much of an effect. He could feel the fear and desperation the man felt for his godson. " Emmett will save him, and he won't hurt him."

Sirius stopped to stare at the blond vampire. " Orion is an unmated male submissive." he confessed.

Jasper's eyes bulged out of his head. He knew how incredibly rare a male submissive was." Jasper looked back up into the tree. " Shit!" he mumbled.

" So what do you say, can I keep you?" asked Emmett."

" Harry laughed. " I think my godfather would miss me." he whispered.

Emmett grunted. " I would let him visit you, kitten." Emmett really didn't want to let his kitten go.

Harry giggled and tucked his head under the Dom's chin and purred. " You smell so good, I want to lick you." Harry couldn't believe what he just said, stupid instincts.

Emmett threw his head back and howled. " Ok little one, I will return you to your family on one condition."

Harry lifted his head and his ears perked up. " What condition?" he asked.

" Promise that I can see you again. I want to court you, I want to be your mate." Emmett said seriously.

Harry blushed and bit his bottom lip. " I don't think my godfather will be very happy, but I promise. I really like you Emmett, and you make feel safe."

Emmett smiled happily at the little submissive. " Well, I guess I better get you back down. First, we need to seal the deal with a kiss." smirked Emmett.

Harry opened a closed his mouth a few times. He had never kissed another person before. Harry dropped his eyes to look at the vampires soft lips. " I don't know how." he confessed.

Emmett closed his eyes and moaned. He couldn't believe that this submissive was so untouched, that he had never even been kissed before. " Close your eyes and just follow my lead." whispered Emmett.

Harry fidgeted in the Dom's arms but did as instructed. He was so excited about getting his first kiss, but he was also scared.

Emmett looked at the submissive kitten and he could feel himself getting painfully aroused. He was going to need some alone time in the bathroom after this. Emmett gently cupped the back of Orion's head and lowered his lips to the little submissives. Emmett chuckled and tightened his grip on the boys head when he jumped.

Harry leaned into the colder lips and moaned. This felt nice, well better then nice, this was bloody terrific.

Emmett pulled back before the kiss could go any farther. He wanted to take it slow and not scare the little Sub by shoving his tongue down his throat.

Harry pouted when Emmett pulled back. " Wasn't I any good." he asked sadly. Ron had explained how when you kiss you were supposed to put your tongues in each others mouth. He thought it sounded absolutely disgusting at the time, but now he wanted to try it with Emmett. Harry didn't know much about sex, his relatives never saw fit to teach him. He had left the muggle school system before they started sexual education. He had never even masturbated before. His aunt said that only dirty, disgusting, bad little boys touched themselves down there, and if she ever caught him, she was going to cut his hand off.

Emmett placed his forehead on Orion's. " You were too good kitten. I want nothing more then to ravish your sweet body, but your not ready. I want to do this right, and take it slow. I want to get to know your family so they will come to trust me with you. Family is everything kitten, if they don't like me, then you will never be truly happy with me."

Harry wrapped his arms around Emmett's thick neck. " I love my family and I don't know what I would do without them." Harry said. " I want to do this right, too."

The two creatures where so into each other that they never noticed someone ease dropping in on their conversation a few branches below.

Sirius sighed and dropped down from where he was perched. He had to admire the vampire Dom for how he treated Harry. Even Severus almost lost it when he got a whiff of Harry. He would give the vampire a chance to court his pup, but if he hurt him, he was going to decapitate the bastard and burn his body while he danced naked around the fire.

Sirius landed on the ground seconds before the vampire and Harry. Harry was clinging tightly to the vampires large body. Sirius grimaced when he noticed how much smaller Harry was then the vampire. At least the vampire could protect his pup.

Harry was reluctant to let go of Emmett. He knew that Sirius would never hurt him for climbing the tree, but he knew that he was still in big trouble. Harry also felt safe and cherished wrapped up in the vampire's steal like arms.

Sirius rushed forward and snatched his pup from the vampire. " Merlin Harry, I think you are trying to kill me."

" M'sorry." Harry cried. He tried to stop the tears, but he couldn't. He felt horrible for worrying everyone. He just wanted to climb a tree, he didn't know he would get stuck.

Emmett chuckled. " Next time you want to climb a tree, call me. I love to climb them and I will make sure you can get back down." Emmett smirked when he heard all the wolves growl at him. Maybe he could still get his wrestling match in. He wouldn't mind showing Orion just how strong he was.

Sirius looked to the vampire. " Thank you for saving my pup. I don't know how we can repay you." Sirius was giving the vampire a chance to ask to court his pup.

Emmett looked to Orion and then to his godfather. " I would be honored if you would allow me to court your godson."

" Like hell" snarled Jacob. He wasn't going to let that bloodsucker court his sweet cousin.

Sirius held his hand up to stop Jacob. Sirius stared at the vampire for a few minutes waiting for him to start fidgeting. His respect for him grew when Emmett stood straight and proud and patiently waited for him to answer.

Jasper didn't recognize his brother. Emmett had alway been immature and inpatient, but here he was acting like the powerful dominant that he was. He looked to the tiny little submissive and he could understand why Emmett had changed. He wasn't sure what kind of creature he was, but he was adorable.

" I will allow you to court Orion, but on my terms. My terms are nonnegotiable, and I will only give you one chance. Do you accept?" Sirius ignored the furious shouts and growls. He had nothing against vampires, he wasn't prejudiced. Sirius held out his hand for the vampire to shake.

Emmett didn't even need a second to think about it. He would do whatever was asked of him to be able to court Orion. He grabbed Sirius' hand and gave it a firm shake.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Enjoy and review:) Have a great day or night, wherever you are at:) I am curios where everyone is from. I'm from Delaware, USA:)

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was sitting on the couch leaning against his godfather. He was right, his godfather was mad after the tree incident. After he was safely on the ground, his godfather had marched him home and gave him a twenty minute lecture about the dangers of climbing tree's. Even after getting stuck up the tree, and getting in trouble, he still couldn't help looking longingly out the window at the magnificent trees. He blamed his desire for wanting to climb the tree's on his Neko. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

Sirius put down the pen he had been writing with. Why the hell didn't wizards use them? There was absolutely no good reason that they continued to torture themselves with parchment, quills and ink. The wizarding world needed to step out of the dark ages and get with it. Sirius had been writing a letter to the vampire Dom, outlining his first official meeting with Harry. The courting was going to be a little difficult because of the wolves hatred for the Cullen's, and the treaty. He was going to have to look for a house on the boarder.

"What's bothering you, pup." Sirius asked after hearing Harry sigh for the eighth time.

"I'm sixteen years old and yet I act five, why?" Harry was really getting frustrated with himself. He couldn't help or stop what he said, or how he acted.

Sirius turned to give Harry all his attention. "That's true Harry, you are sixteen years old, but it's your human part that is sixteen. Your Neko is still a kitten. Your not even twenty four hours into your inheritance, it's going to take longer for everything to settle. Because of your Neko, you will always be a bit childlike, but it will get better. You have also been horribly abused and neglected, you never had a chance to be a kid. I think it's the combination of your Neko and abuse that is causing you to act the way you do. Just try not to fight it, everything will be ok."

Harry sat quietly thinking about what his godfather said. In a way it all made sense. He was never allowed hugs and kisses when growing up. Uncle Vernon would have killed him if he tried to cuddle with him on the couch, like he was doing with Siri. He wondered how different he would be if he got to grow up with his parents.

"How long will it take before I'm the old me?" Harry asked softly.

Sirius sighed and took Harry's hand in his. "You may never be exactly like your old self. There isn't a whole lot known about Neko's, and I don't even know if what is written is true. What I do know is that as a submissive, you will always want to please your mate and those you care for. You will crave touch and affection in order to thrive. Neko's have been known to die a slow, painful death if they were denied positive touches. You will shy away from confrontations, and seek out your mate to protect you. You will also keep a lot of your cat like behaviors and instincts. Everything else we are going to have to learn as we go."

Harry nodded his head and snuggled back into his godfather's side. "Do you think Emmett will take me to climb a tree?"

Sirius growled. "If I ever see you put one claw in a tree, I'm going to ground you until your a hundred and fifty." Sirius was sure he was going to have nightmares for years about Harry being stuck in a tree.

Harry stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "What if I take Emmett, and my broom, could I climb a tree then?"

"No!" Sirius said flatly. "You may never climb a tree again." Sirius knew he was being unreasonable, but until he recovered from his freight, he wasn't even going to consider Harry climbing another tree.

The pair sat quietly for a few more minutes. Sirius was reliving Harry being stuck in a tree, and Harry was fantasizing about climbing the biggest tree in the forest. The tree would be so big that it disappeared into the clouds.

"Siri, how will I be able to go out in the muggle world? I can't go out with cat ears and a tale." Harry had been trying to figure out this dilemma for the last hour.

"That won't be a problem pup, we can glamour you. I bet your grandfather can even make an amulet for you to wear that will hide your Neko attributes, and give you the appearance of human ears." explained Sirius.

Harry grabbed his godfathers arm and pulled it close to him. "Do you like Emmett?" he asked softy. He couldn't wait to see Emmett again.

Sirius moaned and let his head fall back against the couch. "Harry, I'm not going to like anyone who wants to take you away from me. That being said, I think Mr Cullen will be a good Dom for you. He looks incredibly strong, and with him being a vampire, he will be extremely protective of you. I was also impressed that he was able to fight his instincts and not force you to mate with him. I will let him court you, but I will be keeping a close eye on him."

Harry giggled. "I liked him, he was nice and funny. He also smelled really good."

" Well, that settles it then. If he smells good, then he's the one." Teased Sirius.

Harry lightly smacked his godfather on the arm. "Don't be mean." he laughed. "When can I see him again?"

"When your forty." he said between clenched teeth.

"Siri..." Harry whined.

Sirius grimaced. "I am getting ready to send him a letter, if he agrees, then you can see him tomorrow night.

Harry squealed and hugged his godfather.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Dumbledore was set to kill. Black should have been at the Burrow an hour ago with Harry. He had made it perfectly clear that he had to bring Harry to the party. He didn't give a damn about the party. He needed to inspect Harry for the Hallows, and see what creature he became. He had a strong feeling that Harry was submissive, and if that was the case then he was going to claim Harry for himself. With Harry as his submissive, he would be unstoppable.

Fred and George looked on as Dumbledore started to lose his mind. They knew that Harry was extremely uncomfortable around the old man, they just didn't understand why. They prayed that their little brother was ok. Before getting off the Hogwarts express, Harry had asked them to take care of Hedwig For him.

"What do you think is up with the old man?" asked Ron, gesturing to Dumbledore. Ron had always thought there was something creepy about how Dumbledore always seemed so obsessed with Harry. He wasn't like that with any of the other students, and it just wasn't healthy.

"I think Harry has done a runner." said George.

Fred looked at his brother and nodded his head. "I agree. Sirius is now his godfather and he isn't going to let anyone hurt Harry. Besides, Harry just turned sixteen."

Ron looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

George tapped Ron on the head. "Think little brother. What happens on your sixteenth birthday?"

Ron thought a minute then his eyes widened. "Harry's inheritance. I bet he got a huge magical boost." Harry was already very powerful, an inheritance could triple that power.

Fred and George looked at each other and sighed. Ron may be a good friend, but he was totally clueless about his best mate. "Ron, did you ever think it was strange that Harry stayed so short and delicate while you grew tall and and muscular?"

"Well, his family don't feed him right, do they? Harry always looks so bad after summer vacation." answered Ron. He always worried about Harry over the summer. When he could, he would send food, but Dumbledore made him stop.

"We think brother of ours." said Fred.

"That Harry came into a..." added George.

"Creature inheritance!" they finished at the same time.

"I would have to agree with you on that." said Charlie joining the secret conversation. "I don't think he came into any old inheritance either. Harry is special, and powerful. If I had to guess, I would say Harry is a submissive."

"Your shitting me" yelled Ron.

George quickly slapped his hand over Ron's mouth. "Keep it down. We don't trust the old goat, there is something not right with him."

"I don't think I have ever seen Dumbledore so mad." said Charlie, watching the old man pace in front of the fireplace. "He tried his damnedest to keep Harry from Sirius. If he really cared for Harry, then he would want to see him happy, with someone that would have his best interest at heart."

"No, he wants to control Harry." said Fred. "He has been controlling Harry since his parents were killed."

"He can't control Harry if Sirius is his guardian." said Ron thoughtfully.

"Well done Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, and Mr Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor, each." said Severus stepping out of the shadows. He had been listening to their entire conversation. He was happy to see that Harry had some true friends. With everything that was going on, Harry could use as many as he could get.

Ron gulped and moved closer to his older brother, Charlie. Professor Snape had always scared the shit out of him.

"If you three will make an unbreakable vow, I will fill you in on everything. If not, I will obliviate you faster then what you can blink." sneered Severus.

All three quickly nodded. They wanted to know what was going on with their little brother and help.

Thirty minutes later the three Weasley men sat stunned. They didn't know what was more shocking, Harry being a submissive Neko, perverted Dumbledore or grandpa Voldemort.

"If you feel you can't handle this information, speak now and I will obliviate you." said Severus. All three men looked like they could catch flies with their mouths wide opened.

" No, no we're good, just shocked." said Charlie.

"How can we help Harry?" Ron was determined to be there for his best mate. He may have abandoned him during the Tri-Wizard tournament, but never again.

"Can we see him?" The twins asked at the same time.

Severus sighed. "I will have to contact Black, but I'm sure it can be arranged. Any letters for Harry can be given to me and I will forward them. Dumbledore must not be able to get his hands on Harry.

"I am actually transferring to a reserve in Canada, not far from Washington. I would like to be able to stop in a visit sometimes." said Charlie.

Severus nodded his head. "Let me know when and I will get you a portkey."

All conversation froze when the sound of shattering glass echoed around the room. Dumbledore was standing, chest heaving, and hands shaking. Glass shards were scattered around the fireplace. Obviously, Dumbledore had lost his temper and heaved the glass.

"Honestly Albus." chided Molly. "That was my mothers good china. How dare you come into my home and destroy my precious heirlooms." Molly never let anyone use her good dishes, except for Dumbledore, and that's because he insisted.

"I think you better go, Albus. It's obvious that Sirius and Harry aren't coming." said an irate Arthur.

Dumbledore couldn't believe how these pathetic excuses for wizards were talking to him. He was the great Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindewald, he commanded respect.

Dumbledore turned on Ron, eyes blazing with Fury. "Where is Harry?" he screamed. Dumbledore didn't miss Charlie and twins drop their wands into their hands.

"I'm sorry headmaster, I don't know. Mind you if I did, I bloody well wouldn't tell you." snapped Ron.

Both twins snorted in laughter. They would have never thought that Ronniekins would have enough balls to stand up to Dumbledore.

"Mind who you are talking to boy." growled Dumbledore, raising his wand at the disgusting red head.

"No" screamed Molly. "You mind who YOU are talking to. You better stop pointing that wand at my son, if you want to floo home in one piece.

Dumbledore looked around the room to see every Weasley, including the youngest, pointing their wands at him. Snarling, he spun on his heals and floo'd back to Hogwarts.

Severus chuckled from where he was standing with Charlie. It seemed that Harry would have more then just three Weasley's on his side.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Jasper was shaking his head at his hyper brother. For the past two hours Emmett had talked nonstop about Orion. Orion has the cutest ears, Orion smells incredible, Orion is the sweetest, I kissed Orion, and his favorite, Orion is mine.

"What do you think his godfather's conditions will be?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I hope to hear something soon. I can't wait to see my little kitty again." exclaimed Emmett.

"What the hell, you bought a cat?" yelled Rosalie. Rosalie was standing in the doorway with her arms draped in shopping bags. She had been out shopping for the last five hours.

"Who bought a cat? Can I pet it?" asked Alice excitedly. She loved animals, but ever since her turning, they were terrified of her. She didn't blame them, heck she would be scared to of something that wanted to eat her too.

Jasper chuckled at his sweet mate. She truly was the love of his life. "Emmett didn't exactly buy a cat."

"What do you mean?" snapped Rosalie. She hated it when they talked in riddles.

Emmett grinned. "I found my mate and he is a submissive Neko." He sat back and laughed at the dumbfounded looks his family was sporting.

"Congratulation, sweetie. When do we get to meet your mate?" Esme didn't want to show it, but she too was shocked that Emmett found a male submissive. She wasn't to sure what a Neko was.

"I'm waiting to hear from his godfather. Orion is special, and his godfather has some pretty strict courting rules." explained Emmett.

Edward chuckled, he had a hard time picturing Emmett courting. He didn't think Emmett even knew what the word meant. Edward's mouth dropped open when he saw Emmett replay himself saving Orion from the tree in his head. " You and Jasper went to the reservation. Do you know how dangerous that was?" said Edward shaking his head.

Esme inhaled in shock. "You broke the treaty?" She couldn't believe that her boys would be do something so reckless. They were going to have to move before the wolves came after them.

"No, they called needing our assistance in rescuing the Neko out of the tree." Emmett said smiling. He could just picture his little kitty with the big green eyes and furry little ears.

Both Edward and Jasper moaned. Jasper because he felt Emmett's emotions and Edward because he had to relive everything through Emmett. He had to admit, that submissive was to cute. He had read about Neko's but never thought he would get the chance to meet one.

"What is a Neko?" asked Esme.

As Edward and Emmett explained what they knew about Nekos, a huge black owl soared in through an open window and landed next to Emmett.

Emmett stared at the crazy bird in shock. No animal in their right mind would ever come into their house. The owl stared back at Emmett, unblinking.

" Uhm Emm, there is a note around it's leg. I think it's for you." giggled Alice. She was so excited to see an owl up close. They were regal, beautiful birds.

Emmett looked at the note attached to the birds leg, then to the birds very sharp beak. "Ok you, I will take your letter, but you better not peck me." growled Emmett. The bird continued to stare at the vampire, unblinking.

"Christ Emmett, your a vampire, it's not like it's going to hurt." said Rosalie, with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Very slowly Emmett reached out and untied the letter. He never once took his eyes off the birds beak. He may be a tough vampire, but that still didn't mean he wanted the shit pecked out of him. He was a little freaked out that the owl had yet to blink at him. He was hoping that once he had the letter the owl would fly off, but nope it never moved.

"Why isn't it leaving?" asked Alice.

"Maybe it's waiting for a reply." answered Jasper. "What does the letter say?"

Emmett tore his eyes away from the owls to open the letter. He grinned when he saw it was from his kitten's godfather. "He is waiting for a reply. It's from my kitten's godfather explaining the rules for our first date." He was relieved to see that the rules were nothing to crazy, he could easily handle them.

Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. This whole courting thing was so romantic and sweet. "What does it say?"

Emmett glanced back down at the letter. "Our first date is tomorrow night, I can set the time and place. Orion and his family will come here, since I can't go to the reservation. Sirius, Orion's godfather, wants to meet the entire family. There will be somebody chaperoning the entire time, but he said we won't see or hear him unless I break the rules."

Esme smiled at her son. She was so proud of him for handling the situation the way that he was. Most vampires when finding a mate, especially one as rare as a male submissive, would just grab them and run. "What are the rules, dear?"

"Let's see" mumbled Emmett. "Rules for the first date. 1) I am to protect Orion with my life. 2) If at anytime Orion wants to go home I am to call Sirius. 3) At no time during the date is Orion to be left alone, not even to go to the bathroom. 4) The date is to be conducted in the town of Forks. 5) I am to be in constant lookout for other Dom's. 6) Because of Orion's need for physical contact, I am allowed to touch and cuddle with him, but nothing below the waist and under the shirt. If I break

the rule, the chaperone will make it very painful for me. 7) Kissing is allowed as long as Orion is comfortable with it. 8) We are to be back here by eleven o'clock so Sirius can pick up Orion. 9) And the number one, most important rule...There will be no tree climbing no matter how adorable Orion begs for it."

Emmett threw his head back and howled. It had been less the twenty four hours since Harry got stuck in a tree and he was already wanting to climb another. This gave him a great idea for their first date.

Esme patted her largest son on the shoulder. "Those are very understandable rules, especially the one about looking out for other Dom's. If Orion is found by another Dom, they could kidnap him and force him to mate. It is said that male submissives are very powerful, but their offspring will be even more so." They may not know everything, but they have been around for a long time and have traveled the world. They knew about all the different creatures that existed, including wizards and witches. If this letter came by owl, then Orion's family were wizards.

Emmett growled and his eyes turned black at the thought of his kitten being catnapped by another Dom. Orion would be safe with him, his strength was unmatched by any other vampire, and while his fighting skills weren't up to par with Jasper's, he was still damn good at it.

"I'm so excited" squealed Alice. I can't wait to meet a real Neko. Alice spun around on Emmett, wide eyed. "You need a gift, a courting gift. This means we get to go shopping."

Emmett closed his eyes and let his head crash to the table. Shopping, it always came back to shopping with them. For decades he managed to escape their dreaded shopping trips and now he was getting sucked in. He was going to turn into another Edward.

Edward laughed at Emmett's thoughts. He knew what Emmett thought about him, but he would soon realize that he would do anything for his mate, even follow her around the mall for hours being her pack mule.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

"Are you sure he is a good Dom for Harry?" asked Tom. It was five in the morning and he was laying in bed talking to Sirius on his communication mirror. Sirius had explained about Harry getting stuck in the tree and how a dominant vampire rescued and returned him safely. He was surprised that the Dom didn't just whisk Harry away.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do. I watched how he treated Harry, and how comfortable Harry was with him. He is more then strong enough to protect Harry and being a vampire, he will have the added speed, strength and hearing. He will also never need to sleep, so he can always watch over Harry." said Sirius thoughtfully.

Tom nodded his head. "I agree, he does sound like a pretty good match for my grandson. What of the rest of his coven?"

"According to Billy, a few of them have special gifts. Emmett is incredibly strong, stronger then any other vampire, Jasper, his brother, is an empath, he has another brother that is a mind reader, and a sister that can see the future." answered Sirius.

"Impressive" muttered Tom. "They sound like a pretty powerful coven, and able to protect Harry. Let me know how the meeting with them goes and we will plan from there."

"Will do" smiled Sirius. "Will you send the chaperone?"

Tom chuckled. "He will be very eager to chaperone Harry's date and most attentive to what's going on. He won't let that vampire stick one finger out of line. I almost feel sorry for the Dom."

Sirius nodded his head laughing. Yes, that Dom won't know what hit him.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

PLEASE READ:: Sorry for the late update, things have been crazy. I have some good news, and some bad news. The good news, here is the next chapter. The bad news, my updates are going to be sporadic for a while. I am a doll artist, and have been slacking. We are going on a vacation in October and I need to raise up the money to go to Universal Studios. I want to check out their new Harry potter attractions. So unless you all want to pay my way, I'm going to have to stop writing for a while. Yeah, that's what I thought,,lol. I will try to update each fic at least once a week.

I know earlier on I said I was going to change Harry and his families names, well that's just to damn confusing. I don't know why I said that, I hate fics that change the names or give them code names. I kept Orion since I already wrote it, that is all.

-a- -a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was having a hard time controlling his excitement. In just an hour he would be leaving to see Emmett Cullen. He had spent half the day arguing with Draco, who wanted to dress him in formal clothes. 'First impressions are everything, Potter' Draco yelled at him. Well, if Emmett liked him when crying, stuck in a tree, then he was still going to like him in jeans and a nice shirt. It wasn't until after Harry shoved Emmett's letter in his face, that he gave up. Emmett's letter was simple, giving his home address, time, and instructions to dress in comfortable clothes. Emmett also stated that he couldn't wait to see Harry again. Draco still insisted on picking out Harry's shirt and styling his

Harry jumped and ran to the door when he heard a knock. At seeing Jacob standing on the other side, Harry flung the door open and jumped into his arms. "Did you come to see me, Jake?"

"Of course I came to see you kitten." Jacob brought his hand up and rubbed between Harry's ears. He chuckled when Harry leaned into the touch and started purring. "You look great, going somewhere?" Harry was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, tight silver t-shirt with Celtic symbols, hair braided down his back and a pair of silver Converse sneakers.

"Yup!" Harry said, popping the P. "I'm going out with Emmett Cullen. I don't know where we are going, but I'm sure it will be fun. Emmett is very nice and funny, he also smelled good." Harry had a dreamy, far away look on his face.

Jacob started growling and pulled Harry close to him. "I don't want you anywhere near the Cullen's. They are bloodsuckers, and dangerous."

Harry wiggled out of Jacob's arms and lowered his head, pouting. This was the first time he had to fight with his creature. Even though his Neko desperately wanted to see Emmett, it also wanted to obey a dominant that he cared about. Harry really liked Emmett and thought that Emmett could be the one. His Neko was telling him that they had to put the wishes of the dominant that was related to them before their own. Harry took a few steps back and started shaking his head, trying to clear it.

"Orion, what's the matter?" Jacob took a few steps towards Harry when he saw the pain on the young Neko's face.

Harry fell to his knees, clutching his head. The pain was so bad that it felt like someone was trying to pry it open. He didn't want to listen to his Neko, it was wrong. Jacob was his cousin and he was great and all, but he had no say in who he could date. Another strong surge of pain in his head had Harry screaming.

Sirius and Remus came rushing unto the room, in a panic. They had visions of a dominant trying to steal their pup. "What the hell is going on?" roared Sirius. Sirius fell to his knees next to his godson, looking for injuries.

Jacob was staring at Harry in horror. " I,,, I don't know. He was happy to see me, then he started shaking his head. He then fell to his knees, grabbing his head screaming."

"Did you say anything that might have upset him?" demanded Remus. It scared him to see his pup in so much pain, he was practically tearing his own hair out.

Jacob ran through the short conversation he had with Harry. "I told him that I didn't want him to see the bloodsucker."

"Shit," yelled Sirius. Sirius grabbed Harry' arms and pinned them to his side. "Don't fight your Neko, Pup. It's ok, I give you permission to see Emmett Cullen. Come on Harry, I demand that you calm down." Sirius hated demanding something of the submissive, but if he didn't stop fighting his Neko, he could seriously hurt himself.

Remus spun on Jacob, growling. "You tell him! You tell him that he can see Emmett, now. I don't care about your petty issues with the Cullen's, you give him permission.

Jacob's wolf was cowering at the much more powerful werewolf. Jacob knelt down and gently grabbed Harry's face. "I'm sorry kitten, you can see Emmett. Emmett is a good guy, he will protect you. Don't you remember kitten, Emmett smells good?"

Harry lay panting in his godfathers arms. "He,,, he does smell good." Harry rolled over to look at Sirius, he really didn't want to look at Jacob right now. "What happened?"

"You were fighting your creature, that can be very dangerous. What happened?" asked Sirius.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Jake said that I couldn't see Emmett. My Neko wanted to obey him, but I didn't." Harry buried his face in his godfathers stomach, crying. " I hate this, it's so unfair. It's not right to have a stupid cat inside me trying to tell me what I can and can not do. I should be able to think and act for myself."

Sirius glared at Jacob who was kneeling in front of them. "Pup, I know it's confusing now, but it will get easier."

Harry sat up and looked at his godfather with flushed cheeks and red eyes. "Easy for you to say, isn't it? Your a dominant, you can do what you want. I hate what I am. I hate that I always feel scared, I hate always needing to be pet like a freaking dog, and I hate that I need a dominant to protect me. If a bloody Dom tells me to jump off a bridge, I would do it with a smile on my face. It's sick."

Sirius tried to pull Harry into his arms, but his godson pulled away. "That's why I am going to make sure that you get a Dom who will love and cherish you. Now, unless you have changed your mind about tonight, you better go and wash your face and redo your hair.

Harry lunged to his feet and brought his hands up to inspect his now rats nest of hair. "Bloody hell, Draco is going to kill me."

As if on cue, Draco came walking in through the front door. "What the hell Potter, you look like Hagrid. Your hair! All my hard work, are you trying to scare your Dom away?"

Harry started to nervously pull at his tail. "M'sorry, please don't be mad."

Draco sighed. "It's fine Potter, come on, back to the bathroom. I should spell it so it can't come out of the braid, even if you have five hours of vigorous, rough sex.

Harry squeaked and slapped Draco on the arm. "I'm not going to be having sex with Emmett.

Draco winked at Harry. "Not yet you won't, but by the looks of that Dom, it won't be long."

Harry sat in the bathroom as Draco fixed his hair, thinking. He had never really given sex a thought before, he had never had those types of feelings before. Would he want to have sex with Emmett,,,, someday? Draco was right about one thing, Emmett would want to have sex and mate.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly. "Does sex hurt?"

Draco's hands seized up on him and he dropped the brush. Trying not to stutter, he answered. "If your partner doesn't take the time to prepare you, or if he is to rough before you are ready, then yes it can hurt, a lot."

Harry scrunched up his face trying to understand what Draco meant by prepare. "What do you mean, prepare?"

"Merlin Potter, I'm not the one who should be giving you the sex talk." snapped Draco.

" Sorry" Harry mumbled. Harry lowered his head and stared at his sneakers.

Draco sighed and sat next to him. "You never had sex, Potter?

Harry shook his head but didn't look up.

"When your ready, sex can be amazing. If your partner truly cares about you, then he will make sure that you enjoy yourself, and not be left in pain. Then again, there are those who love pain mixed with their pleasure." Snickered Draco.

Harry looked up at his cousin. "Have you ever had sex?"

Draco started fiddling with the brush in his hands. "Yes" he answered, smiling. "I have had sex a few times."

"Was it good?" Harry asked grinning.

Draco looked up at his submissive cousin. "It was a bloody fantastic." Draco flushed a bright red.

"Harry's mouth dropped open. "Honestly, you have had sex? With who?"

Draco chucked at Harry. "Honestly Potter, my first was when I was thirteen and it was Marcus Flint."

Harry chocked in his tongue. "Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain."

"The very same one. I was a bottom with him?" At seeing Harry's confused look, Draco elaborated. " There is a top, and a bottom. The bottom is the one being penetrated, and the top is the one doing the penetrating."

Harry flushed. "So,,, so that means,,, that means you let Flint stick his,,, his,,, his penis inside your... You know?"

"What Potter, my what? My ear?" Draco chuckled as Harry started to stutter. "In order to have sex Potter, you need to be able to say the body part names out loud." Draco teased.

Harry stood up and started to walk away, but was stopped when Draco grabbed his arm. "Sorry Potter, I never knew how innocent you were. To answer your question, yes I let Flint stick his very large penis in my ass."

Harry flushed and looked away. "How did it fit?" Harry was trying not to think about Emmett's penis, but he couldn't help thinking that it was probably massive. Emmett was a huge man, didn't that mean that his penis would be huge too.

"Preparation is the key. Your partner has to use his fingers to relax your anal muscles." Explained Draco.

Harry moaned and covered his face wishing that he wouldn't have asked anything. He didn't think he would ever get the picture of Marcus Flint buggering Draco out of his head. "Please" Harry begged. "Can you just forget that I asked?"

Draco laughed, he liked seeing his cousin all flustered. Harry's innocence surprised him, he thought with all his fame, that all the girls would have been throwing themselves at Harry.

The pair looked up as Sirius walk in, "If you're done embarrassing my godson, he's going to be late for his date."

Harry eeped and jump up, he couldn't believe that it was time to see Emmett. All of a sudden he went from excited, to extremely nervous. What if Emmett decided he wasn't good enough? Harry honestly didn't think he was all that much. Why would a dominant like Emmett want him?

Sirius shook his head at his godson, he was so easy to read. "Don't think like that, there isn't an available Dom out there who wouldn't want to be with you. Now enough of that, your chaperone is here."

-a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

All the Cullen's were sitting around the living room waiting for Emmett's future submissive to arrive. Well, Emmett hoped that the Neko would be his submissive soon. He hadn't been able to get the little kitten out of his mind all day. He had let Alice drag him to five stores until they were able to find the perfect first courting gift for Orion.

"I can't believe your going to take him there for your first date, that is not romantic at all" sneered Rosalie.

Emmett chuckled at his sister. "Wait until you meet him Rose, you will understand why I think it's the perfect place to take him. Come on, I had to rescue him out of a tree."

"I think it sounds like a lot of fun, maybe I will get Jasper to take me sometime." Giggled Alice.

"Just remember son, Orion is a male submissive and there are a lot of dominates out there who would love to claim him. Keep your eyes open and keep him safe. Also, follow his guardians rules, the man doesn't seem like the type that will play around and give you a second chance." said Carlisle. He really hoped that this worked out for his son. Even though Emmett never showed it, he could tell that he was lonely for a mate. Plus, he liked the thought of getting another son.

Emmett started growling. "No Dom is going to get near my mate, I'm more then capable of protecting him."

Carlisle smiled at his son. "I know you are, I'm just reminding you."

All the vampires turned towards the window when they heard a loud crack. They were surprised when four men appeared out of nowhere. Emmett lunged to his feet and ran out the door, stopping a few feet from his mate.

Harry hated portkey travel, it always made him feel sick to his stomach. Leaning on his godfather he slowly opened his eyes when he smelled his Dom. "Emmett!" He screamed, and jumped into his mates waiting arms.

"Real subtle Orion, what a way to play hard to get." chuckled Draco.

Harry didn't care, it felt so right being in Emmett's arms. Purring, Harry rubbed his head under Emmett's chin.

"Oh my god!" squealed Alice. "He is so adorable." Alice was having a hard time containing herself, she wanted to rub his ears so bad.

Edward cocked his head to the side. He couldn't hear anything from the other three men, and only a little bit from Orion. He had never met anyone that he couldn't hear their thought's before. It was both refreshing and concerning.

Carlisle chuckled and approached the man he figured was Orion's guardian. "Well it looks like those two are too busy to introduce us." Carlisle held his hand out to the man with the long black hair. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, Emmett's sire."

Sirius took the vampires hand with a grin. "I'm Sirius Black, Orion's godfather, my mate Remus Lupin and Orion's cousin Draco Malfoy. Your right, they are a little occupied with each other."

Carlisle introduced them to his family and invited them into the house. He was relieved to see that they were comfortable being around vampires. He had met other creatures in his time and most didn't want to have anything to do with them.

Emmett carried his kitten into the house. Orion had his legs wrapped tight around his waist, and his arms around his neck. Emmett couldn't resist burying his nose in Orion's neck and inhaling.

"Where are we going?" pleaded Harry. He hoped it was somewhere fun and not some stuffy restaurant or something.

Edward chuckled when he heard Orion's thoughts. It seemed Emmett was right, he picked the perfect place to take his frisky little cat.

"I don't think this will be a very long courting." mumbled Remus. He hated the idea of losing his pup, but he knew that Harry would be much safer with a mate. Emmett looked incredibly strong and he was already smitten with his pup. Emmett also had a close coven that would help protect Harry. It looked like Harry was finally going to get the family that he always dreamed of, and they would always stay close to Harry too. There was no way they would ever live more then a few miles from their pup.

"They do look sweet together." smiled Esme. She couldn't wait to start spoiling Orion, he was so adorable.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Alright you two, front and center. I need to go over a few rules and then introduce you to Orion's chaperone." Sirius chuckled, it was almost cruel leaving them in Tom's chosen chaperone's hands.

Emmett carried Harry to the sofa and sat down. Harry wiggled in Emmett's lap until he got comfortable. He felt so safe with Emmett.

"Before we get started, I would like to give Orion a courting gift" Emmett accepted the small wrapped gift that Rosalie handed him. Smiling at the excited kitten in his lap, Emmett handed him the box. "Please accept this courting gift."

Harry blushed and lowered his head, he wasn't expecting a gift. Harry gasped when he saw what was in the box. It was a beautiful, yet manly charm bracelet. The bracelet was gold with three charms attached to it. The first charm was of a cat with real emeralds for eyes, the second charm was a tree, and the third charm was super hero. Harry looked at Emmett and started laughing, he laughed so hard that he had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I love it, I will now never forget how we first met."

Emmett beamed at his future submissive, he loved hearing the boy laugh. He was so worried that Harry would think that the bracelet was to girly. "Here, let me put it on you." he said softly in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered at the feel of Emmett's breath on his ear and neck. Harry shyly held out his hand and bracelet. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the dangling little charms. After Emmett clipped it on, Harry dangled it over his face and stared transfixed at the charms. Harry gave his hand a shake and watched the charms dance in front of his eyes.

Rosalie started laughing. "He's just like a real cat batting at a toy." She smiled fondly at the Neko, she wasn't expecting to like Orion this much. It normally took her a long time to warm up to new people. After what her ex did to here, she wasn't very trusting.

Emmett howled with laughter at his kittens antics. Orion was so into the dangling charms that he wasn't even aware of what was going on around him. Emmett lightly tapped Orion on the nose to get his attention. "Come on little one, let's listen to what your godfather has to say so we can get going."

Harry blinked owlishly at the large Dom, then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This is the best gift! I'm never going to take it off."

It warmed Sirius' heart to see his pup so happy and carefree, he was going to have to send this memory to Tom. "I know I listed the rules in the letter, but I just want to run down a quick review." said Sirius.

Harry had a really hard time concentrating on what Sirius was saying. All he wanted to do was play with his bracelet, he had never had any jewelry before.

Emmett had to keep nudging Orion to get him to pay attention to his godfather. Orion's attention kept drifting back to the bracelet around his wrist. First thing tomorrow he was going to go and buy a small silver bell to go on the bracelet. He knew Orion would love the soft tinkling sound.

"Now, your chaperone will be invisible unless Orion is in danger or your hands wander where they don't yet belong." said Sirius throwing a warning glare at Emmett.

Emmett brought his hands up to where Sirius could see them. "I really like Orion, I won't do anything to ruin my chances to make him my mate." he said honestly.

Sirius smirked and snapped his fingers. Emmett growled and pulled Orion tighter to him. In front of him stood the ugliest creatures that he had ever laid eyes on. It was brown, stood about three feet tall, had large eyes, long nose and bat like ears.

"This is Dobby the House Elf. He may look weak, but house elves have very powerful magic, I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you." said Sirius.

Dobby sized up the vampire that was growling at him. This was the Dom that thought he was good enough for his Harry Potter. "You is not be growling at Dobby. I is Orion's friend and I will not be letting you touch him in his special places. You is going to be minding you's manners."

Edward couldn't take it, he damn near fell of his chair laughing. He had no doubt that this creature was powerful and could protect Orion and his 'special place'. It was incredibly funny to see the look of shock on Emmett's face.

"Be nice Dobby." scolded Harry, "Emmett would never hurt me." Harry smiled at his little friend, Dobby was always there for him.

Emmett was speechless, what did you say to a creature like Dobby? Emmett cleared his throat. "I promise I won't do anything to your friend, until he is ready."

Dobby stared at the very large vampire. "Dobby is watching you." And with that Dobby snapped out.

Remus chuckled at everyone expressions. " You won't see or hear Dobby unless it is needed. Go and enjoy yourselves and don't be late getting back."

Harry jumped up and gave his family a kiss on their cheeks. Even though he was excited to go out, he was a bit nervous leaving his family. "I promise we will be back, and I will be very careful."

Dobby popped back into the room. "Dobby be keeping close eye on my Orion." and very quickly popped back out again.

Emmett chuckled at the insane little creature. "I think I could come to like that crazy little dude." Emmett took Orion's hand. "You ready, my jeep is waiting." Harry looked back at his family and waved them goodbye.

Sirius leaned into his mate and sadly watched his pup leave for his first date. "I'm not ready for this. I just got him, I'm not ready to lose him already."

"If they end up mating, your always welcome here. Like Harry, you will become family." Carlisle said softly. He didn't know Orion's story, but he picked up on some concerning signals. He could tell that Harry had a hard life, he could see it in his eyes.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry loved Emmett's jeep, it was loud, fast and the tires were jacked up, he loved sitting up high. They had been driving for about ten minutes, Harry tightly clutching onto Emmett's hand.

"I thought you had two cousins?" asked Emmett curiously.

"I do, well three counting Jake." Harry started to giggle. "I think my cousin Dudley is the imprint to the female shifter."

"Leah! Your kidding me? Well let's hope she is less grumpy after getting some." snickered Emmett.

Harry squeezed Emmett's hand tight, but still laughed. "Don't be mean, she has been nice to me. I think she really likes Dudley too, she followed him around most of the day until she finally asked him if he wanted to take a walk with her. I think they make a cute couple."

"Not as cute as we do." Emmett winked at his kitten. "Look, we're here."

Harry looked out the window and squealed in excitement. "A fun zone, I always wanted to go to one. Dudley and his best friend Piers always got to go, but uncle Vernon would lock me in my room."

Emmett gripped the steering wheel tight enough to hear it start to crack. He was afraid to learn the truth about Orion's home life. He had a feeling he was going to be killing some humans.

Harry linked his arm in Emmett's as they walked into the fun zone. Harry stopped just inside the door and just stared, unblinking. "Wow," he said breathlessly. The fun Zone was incredible. There were games, bowling, inflatables, slides, trampolines and one side was nothing but different sizes of rock climbing walls. Harry started trembling at the thought of being able to climb. "It's not a tree, Siri said that I couldn't climb trees, but these aren't trees. I'm not breaking the rules."

Emmett laughed at Orion, he looked like a dog that just saw a squirrel. "Nope, not trees. These are one hundred percent safe and you will be wearing a safety harness. You can climb all night if you want to."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

a-a -a- -a-

Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement while a man in his early twenties rigged him up in a safety harness. He didn't like being touched by a stranger, but his excitement over climbing the rock mountain won out over his discomfort. Looking up, he started giggling at how high the mountain was. He couldn't wait to get climbing.

Emmett chuckled at his little kittens excitement. "Race you to the top" he joked.

Harry looked to the large Dom, then back up at the mountain. "Your on." he giggled, eyes shining in excitement.

Emmett shook his head. "No claws allowed."

Harry stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "Ok then, no vampy strength." he whispered so only Emmett could hear.

"You got it." grinned Emmett. "If I win, you have to give me a kiss." Emmett missed the look of shock the guy harnessing Harry gave him.

Harry blushed bright red. "O,,, ok" said Harry breathlessly. "Umm, if I win, you have to take me exploring in the forest."

Emmett smiled, "No tree climbing though, I do believe that is number one on your godfathers, do it and I'll kill you, list."

Harry giggled, "got it, no tree climbing." Harry shyly smiled at the large Dom. He was falling fast and hard for Emmett. He prayed that Emmett felt the same way about him. He didn't think he could take getting hurt again.

The rock climbing worker knew of the Cullen's, and he was shocked to hear that Emmett was gay. Raking his eyes over the small boy he was harnessing, he couldn't blame him. He never checked out another dude before, but this kid was just adorable. There was just something about this kid that drew you to him. While bringing the harness around the boy hips, he let his fingers brush the boys small ass.

Harry eeped and lunged forward when the stranger groped his ass. Instantly Emmett was at his side with the workers hand in a crushing grip. Harry winced when he heard a bone snap.

Emmett was seeing red. How dare this human touch his kitten in an inappropriate manner. Emmett grabbed the mans hand with such force that he heard a bone snap. Growling, Emmett tugged the man closer to his face when he tried to collapse to the ground in pain. "How dare you touch him? I should rip your hand off and shove it up your..."

Harry laid a shaking hand on Emmett's hand. "Please Emmett, it's ok. Let's just have some fun."

Emmett looked down at his sweet little kitten, but never loosened his grip on the idiot that dared touched his future mate. "Orion, what he did was wrong. It is not, ok. You are mine and I will not allow anyone to get away with molesting you."

"Cullen, is there a problem here?"

Emmett turned to see Mike Newton hovering behind him. Not only did Mike work here, but his family owned the place, along with a sporting goods store. "This loser groped my dates ass." he growled.

Mike looked to his worker who was on his knees with tears rolling down his face, his hand was still clutched tight in Emmett's larger hand. "Is that true, Dawson?" he asked his employee.

"No,, no s-sir." stuttered Dawson. He was trying not to scream from the pain in his broken hand. He couldn't believe how incredibly strong Cullen was.

Emmett growled and squeezed the mans broken hand even tighter, causing him to scream. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and whimpered. Emmett let go of the worker and grabbed Orion up in his arms.

Mike stood there with his mouth hanging open. Every girl in school had tried to hook up with the only available Cullen, but he wasn't even interested in the most popular, pretty girls. He couldn't believe that Cullen was here lovingly comforting a cute, small boy. He said that the boy was his date, he never suspected of Emmett being gay. Looking around, Mike groaned when he saw that they were attracting a crowd. "I apologize for his behavior, and I promise we will look into it. We have security cameras all over, if he did do it on purpose, he will be fired immediately. Please don't let this incident ruin your time here." Mike grimaced when he looked at Dawson's crushed hand. He was going to have to take him to the hospital.

"Emm, can we please just climb the mountain?" Harry mumbled into Emmett's thick neck. He just wanted to forget about the mess and have some fun.

Emmett looked to Newton who was helping Dawson up. "Ya kitten, that jerk isn't worth ruining our first date over. Are we good, Newton?" he asked Mike.

Mike looked back up at Cullen. "Ya, just give me a minute to get someone to cover for Dawson." Mike shifted his attention to the small boy in Emmett's arms. "Please don't let this ruin your fun. I promise that something like this won't happen again." Mikes heart melted when the cute kid gave him a shy smile.

Emmett turned Orion around so Newton couldn't look at him, he was already insanely possessive of him. Caressing Orion's neck, he asked. "Is our bet still on?"

Harry pulled back from Emmett's arms and gave him a blinding smile. "Trying to chicken out are you?"

"You wish, kitten. There is no way I'm going to lose this bet." laughed Emmett. He couldn't wait to get a taste of his submissive again.

-a- -a- -a-

Emmett and Harry stood side by side at the base of the rock mountain. "Ok, on the count of three." said Emmett. Emmett turned to look at Orion to make sure he was ready. Emmett grinned when he saw Orion grinning back at him. "One, two..."

As soon as Emmett said two, Harry started scaling the mountain. By the time it registered to Emmett, Orion was already half way up the mountain. "Why you little..." bellowed Emmett. Quickly Emmett started climbing the mountain but he wasn't fast enough to catch Orion. By the time Emmett got to the top, Orion was sitting there with his legs draped over the side giggling, his face flushed beautifully.

"You cheated!" cried Emmett. Emmett was trying to act mad, but his silly grin easily gave him away.

Harry got to his feet laughing. Getting on his toes, he kissed Emmett sweetly on the lips. "You don't have to win a bet to get a kiss from me." he said softly.

Emmett cupped the back of Harry's head and kissed him back. Harry whimpered when Emmett ran his tongue over his. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his mouth and let Emmett's tongue in. Kissing Emmett was making Harry feel feint.

Emmett chuckled and pulled back. "Your allowed to breath while kissing." He would happily lose every contest with Orion if he got a kiss like that every time after. "What do you want to do next?"

Harry looked around in excitement. "Trampolines, I always wanted to try a trampoline. My cousin had one when we were younger, but I wasn't allowed on it."

Emmett clenched his fists tight. The more he heard, the more he worried that Orion was abused. "Trampoline it is, but I call a rematch on this mountain before we leave, and this time you count to three."

-a- -a -a- -a- -a

Harry was having a hard time not falling asleep on the car ride home. He never had as much fun as he did with Emmett. They spent hours at the Fun Zone and they must have climbed the mountains thirty times. The trampolines were incredible, but he did scare Emmett a few times with how high he went and with all his tumbling tricks. Right before they left, Mike Newton came back and apologized again. He had reviewed the tapes with his father, and Dawson was guilty of groping Harry. Dawson was fired and Emmett and Harry were given four free passes back to the Fun Zone. Harry could not wait to go back.

Emmett caught Orion yawning for the fifth time. He could tell that his kitten was exhausted. By the tenth yawn, Orion's head was starting to bob. Reaching over, he draped his arm across Orion's shoulder and pulled him to him. Smiling, Orion rested his head on Emmett's shoulder and fell asleep in seconds.

Emmett turned off the jeep in front of his house and gently shook his sleeping kitten. "Come on sleepy head, we're here."

Harry moaned and snuggled more into Emmett. "M'sleepy, don wanna." he mumbled.

Emmett chuckled and pulled Orion onto his lap. "Alright kitten, I will carry you." Emmett shook his head when Orion mumbled something that even with his vampire hearing, he couldn't understand.

Emmett was met at the door by a giggling Alice. "Awwwww, look how adorable he is. It looks like he had a good time."

Emmett looked down and smiled at his little kitten. "He is one hyper little cat. He loved everything we did."

"Your five minutes early. Good job!" chuckled Sirius. Shaking his head, Sirius waved his wand over his godson and removed the glamour that was hiding his Neko features. "So, where did you take my godson?"

Emmett took a seat on the pristine white couch, but kept Orion in his lap. "I took him to the Fun Zone. They have rock climbing walls, trampolines and loads of other fun game. I don't think I have ever seen anyone as excited as him to be there."

Sirius looked sadly at Harry. "Orion has had a very hard life. He never got the chance to be a kid and have fun. He missed out on a lot."

Emmett growled. "He doesn't say much, but I got the impression that he was neglected, and possibly abused."

Sirius nodded his head and sighed. "Orion was raised by his aunt and uncle, who hated anything to do with magic."

"Did they beat him?" asked Rosalie. She was clinging tightly to her mate.

Sirius closed his eyes trying to block out the image of his broken, bloody godson. "I thought he was dead when we found him in his uncles basement chained to the wall. I didn't know a person could be so emaciated and still be alive. The only thing that bastard didn't do to him was rape him."

Esme, Alice and Rosalie cried out in shock. Edward and Jasper started growling, and Emmett clutched Orion closer to him. "That's horrible." cried Esme. "And yet, he is still so sweet and caring."

"Orion has the biggest, most forgiving heart. All Orion wants is to have a family, be loved and taken care of. He doesn't think he is good enough, or deserves love." Sirius' voice started cracking.

Esme got up and hugged a shocked Sirius. "If Orion decides he wants Emmett as a mate, he will always be loved and taken care of here.

Carlisle came walking through the front door and pierced his largest son with a glare. Edward, picking up on his fathers thoughts started laughing. "So, I had an interesting patient tonight. As soon as I introduced myself as Dr Cullen, he paled and pissed himself. Now, I got his version of the story, care to tell me yours, Emmett?"

Emmett opened his mouth to defend himself, but Harry chose that moment to wake up. "Jerk, groped ma bum." he mumbled still half asleep.

"Excuse me?" snarled Sirius. "Dobby!" he bellowed.

Dobby popped in bouncing up and down. "Bad man touched my Orion's special place. I iz going to hex em, but big vampire crushed bad mans hand." Dobby smiled at Emmett. "You iz good for Dobby's best friend."

Emmett laughed at the crazy little creature. "I like you too, little buddy."

Dobby squealed in excitement. "I iz being youz little buddy? I never bez a little buddy before."

Sirius chuckled. "Thank you Dobby, you can go back to Tom. I will call you next time Orion needs you." Dobby waved to Emmett, then popped out.

"Is what he said true?" asked Carlisle. Dawson had a completely different version of the story.

"Every word, and Newton caught it all on tape." growled Emmett.

"He gave us free passes to the Fun Zone. I can't wait to go back. Can I go back tomorrow?" Harry begged.

Sirius laughed at how excited Harry was. " Why don't you rest up a day it two, then Emmett can take you back, if he want too."

Harry looking to Emmett with pleading eyes. He really wanted to go back, but be wasn't sure if Emmett wanted to go back out with him. He couldn't figure out why anyone would want to spend time with a worthless freak like him.

Edward quickly relayed what Orion was thinking to his brother. He made sure that Orion couldn't hear him. "You better believe we are going to go back. I still have to beat you climbing that mountain." teased Emmett. It made him sad that his kitten thought so bad about himself. Orion was amazing, adorable, perfect, sweet, and a million other good things, all rolled into one little Neko.

"Please, can I go next time?" begged Alice.

Harry sat up and smiled at Alice. "I think we should get everyone to go, it would be so much fun." Sadly, Harry lowered his head. "Jake won't go though." he whispered. "I don't think he likes me anymore." A lone tear slowly made its way down Harry's cheek.

Sirius got up and kneeled in front of his pup. "Pup, why do you think that? Jake adores you."

Harry shook his head no. "Not anymore. He doesn't like Emmett, and now he doesn't like me."

"No Orion, that's not true. Jake is just worried about you, it's in his nature to hate vampires." explained Sirius. Sirius was going to have a long talk with his cousin.

"Moony doesn't hate vampires." Harry said softly.

"No he doesn't, but Moony is amazing." laughed Sirius.

Harry smirked and hugged his godfather. "I don't wanna leave Emm, when can I see him again?"

Sirius sighed and looked to the large vampire. "Why don't you ask Emmett?"

Harry shyly turned to the vampire who's lap he was still sitting in. Emmett couldn't resist leaning in and kissing the tip of Orion's nose. "I do believe that you royally kicked my ass in rock climbing and I owe you an exploration trip into the woods." Emmett looked at Sirius and quickly added. "No tress,,, no, no tress."

Sirius chuckled. " If you promise not to climb trees, then I'm fine with you going tomorrow."

Harry lunged off Sirius' lap and tackled his godfather, knocking him over. "Thank you, thank you."

"Alright pup, you got five minutes to say goodbye to your vampire in private. I'm sure Moony is waiting to hear all about your first date." Sirius chuckled when Harry climbed back onto Emmett's lap and the large vampire carried him out of the room so they could say their goodbyes.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was clinging to Emmett, he really didn't want to leave him. "I feel so safe with you, wish I didn't have to go."

Emmett smiled and and kissed Orion on the cheek. "I don't want you to leave either, but soon we can be together. I really like you Orion, and I would be honored if you would be my mate. Let's just do this by the book, and get to know each other better." Emmett hated saying that, but he wanted to make Orion feel better about leaving. Personally, he never wanted to let Orion go and his vampire was screaming at him for doing so.

"Will,, will you kiss me?" Harry asked blushing bright red.

"Do you want me to kiss you, kitten?" purred Emmett against Orion's ear.

Harry swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and nodded. Emmett cupped Orion's cheek and slowly brought his lips down to his. Harry moaned and leaned into the kiss, allowing Emmett's tongue into his mouth. After a minute Emmett pulled back and started placing small kisses on Harry's cheeks, slowly making his way down to his neck. Emmett kissed, sucked and nibbled on his kittens neck.

Harry was a pile of goo, he never felt anything so intense. He was use to getting hits, kicks and whipped. He only recently got comfortable with Sirius' hugs and affection. Since his creature inheritance, he had become more affectionate and needy. At times it irritated him, but he also craved it. Harry tilted his head back moaning, he never wanted this to end.

Emmett reluctantly pulled back and subtly adjusted his hard cock. He couldn't believe how incredibly turned on he was just from kissing Orion. Emmett wasn't by any means a virgin, but he had never reacted to anyone this intensely. Orion's purring and moaning wasn't helping his hard on any.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked into Emmett's lust blown eyes. His feelings for Emmett were starting to scare him. Whenever something good happened in his life, it was ripped away from him. " Please don't hurt me." Harry cried.

"Oh kitten." Emmett picked up Orion and held him tight. "Never, I will never hurt you, physically or mentally. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I'm falling in love with you Orion."

"I'm falling in love with you too, and it scares me." Harry whispered.

"Don't be scared, everything is going to be fine." soothed Emmett.

Harry started crying. "Nothing ever goes fine for me. If you take me as your mate then something horrible will happen to you, I know it."

Emmett sat down on the floor with Harry clinging to him. "Nothing horrible is going to happen to me. And even if it did, I would die a happy vampire because I had you as a mate. But you don't have to worry, I'm the strongest, toughest vampire there is."

Harry giggled and laid his head on Emmett's shoulder. "I'm so glad my godfather brought me here."

"Me too kitten, me too." said Emmett.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Authors note::: please excuse any mistakes and tardiness. I have been so busy, and thanks to my husbands horrible snoring, I have been too exhausted to write. I think in the last week I have gotten 3 hours of sleep. If you hear on the news that a wife chopped her husbands head off, or stuffed his pillow down his throat while he slept... That was me! Honestly, I can't even think straight I'm so damn tired. I lay in bed at night fantasizing torturing him. I think I might need professional help,,,lol.

Please make me feel better and REVIEW. Maybe getting lots of reviews will make me feel better and save my husbands life.

-a- -a- -a-

Harry crashed to the floor with a scream. Scooting across the hardwood floor, he stopped when his back hit the wall, painfully. With tears in his eyes, Harry frantically searched the room. Harry's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, he was shaking and covered in sweat. With his knees pulled tight to his chest, Harry lowered his head and started sobbing.

"Just a nightmare, just a nightmare." he cried brokenly. Harry grabbed his tail and pulled it into his chest, trying to comfort himself. The dream felt so real. "I'm safe, I'm safe..." he repeated over and over again.

Harry stumbled to his feet and with trembling legs, made his way to the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, his eyes landed on the clock. Three in the morning, it was only three in the morning. Harry whimpered, he couldn't bother his godfathers at this time. Sinking back to the floor, Harry curled into a ball and started crying again. He didn't want to be alone, he was scared. He needed Sirius, Sirius would make him feel loved and safe. He couldn't wake Sirius though, not like the other night.

Emmett, thought Harry. Emmett was a vampire so he didn't sleep. He could run to Emmett's house and he would make him feel all better. Emmett would chase that horrible nightmare away. With a yowl, Harry curled into a tighter ball. He couldn't leave the safety of the house to go to Emmett. Sirius and Remus would kill him if he left the house alone.

Harry panicked when it started to get harder and harder for him to breath. He needed a dominate. Crawling across the room on his hands and knees, Harry stopped at his trunk at the foot of the bed. Lifting the lid, he blindly searched for the gift that his grandfather gave him. He hadn't used the mirror yet to talk to his grandfather, but with the time difference he knew he would be awake.

Clutching the mirror as tight as he could, he looked into it. It was weird looking into a mirror and not seeing your reflection. "He-hello" he called out in a tiny broken voice. He couldn't believe he was actually contacting the Dark Lord. The man had tried to kill him countless times. "Hello!" he called again.

"Harry child, what's wrong? asked Tom. He was shocked when he heard his grandsons voice calling from the mirror. Tom was trying not to panic at seeing the distraught Neko with a flushed face, puffy eyes, snotty nose and heaving chest.

Harry started to cry even harder when he heard the concern in his grandfathers voice. He expected the man to yell at him for bothering him. He was also taken back at the mans appearance. Gone was the snake like creature, and in its place was a handsome, distinguished man with black wavy hair and crimson eyes.

"Harry, listen to me." ordered Tom. "I need you to take a deep breath and try to calm down. I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is."

Harry tried to catch his breath, but they were coming short and fast. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"Dammit Harry, snap out of it." yelled Tom. He hated yelling at his grandson, especially since this was the first time he had reached out to him. If Harry didn't calm down he was going to make himself sick, or pass out.

"M'sorry." sobbed Harry. He was trying to calm down, but it was hard. He was so scared.

"Harry, are you hurt?" asked Tom feeling helpless. He wanted to apparate directly to the submissive, but he knew Dumbledore was tracking his movements. He couldn't lead the old goat to his grandson.

Harry quickly shook his head no. He was scared, but he wasn't hurt. "No." he answered in a soft voice.

Tom relaxed slightly, at least Harry wasn't hurt. "Where are your godfathers, child? Is everyone ok there?" Something must have happened for Harry to contact him on the verge of a panic attack.

"S... S... Sleeping." hiccuped Harry.

Tom looked at the boy in confusion. "Why are you crying?"

Harry whimpered, he didn't want to talk about his nightmare. "S...scared, had a nightmare." Harry sat back leaning against his trunk.

Tom breathed out a sigh of relief, thank Merlin everyone was alright. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare? It will make you feel better." Tom soothed.

Harry viciously shook his head no. "Please don't make me." he whined.

Tom gave his grandson a reassuring smile. "It's ok sweetie, you don't have to talk about it. Harry, why didn't you go to Sirius or Remus if you were scared."

Harry sheepishly shrugged his shoulders." Didn't wanna wake them." he mumbled.

"Harry, you know that Sirius won't get mad if you wake him, especially if you are scared. He loves you very much." Tom chuckled at the embarrassed Neko. "I'm glad you contacted me, child. I will always be here if you need me, even in the middle of the night."

Harry gave his grandfather a shy smile. He was feeling a lot better now that he had a Dominate to calm him, he was also starting to feel very tired. "Thank you for giving me the mirror. I'm sorry that I didn't contact you sooner." Harry looked down at the floor. "I was scared." he said barely above a whisper.

Tom cringed, he knew that he had been horrible to Harry before he got his memories back. "Child, I wasn't in my right mind before, but I'm better now. I promise that I will never hurt you again." Tom searched for a topic that would distract the Neko and relax him even more. "So, tell me about the Dom you went out with." Tom already got all the details from Sirius, but he figure it was a safe topic that would relax him.

Harry grinned from ear to ear and flushed a bight red. "He took me to a fun zone where I got to play games, jump on a trampoline and climb a huge rock mountain." Harry's tail was twitching in excitement as he described his first date; nightmare completely forgotten.

Tom chuckled, his little Neko was head over heals for that vegetarian vampire. Tom's heart melted when the little Neko let loose a large yawn, snuggled in a ball on the floor and clutched his tail in his hands.

"And later today..." continued Harry in a sleepy voice. "Emmett's gonna take me exploring in the forest." Harry yawned again and his eyes slowly slipped shut.

Tom waited a few minutes making sure that Harry was in a deep sleep before ending the connection and contacting Sirius. Unlike Harry, he didn't mind waking up the animagus. "Sirius!" he yelled. Tom waited a minute and growled when there was no answer. "Black, get you hairy grim ass up. Harry needs you." he bellowed. Tom didn't even try to stifle his laughter when be heard a thump and then some colorful cursing. If that was how the man always woke, it was no wonder that Harry didn't want to wake him.

"What,,, Tom?" asked a bleary eyed Sirius, still mostly asleep.

"Damn your ugly when you wake!." laughed Tom. The mans long hair was knotted and sticking up in every direction and he had crusted drool in the corner of his mouth. Merlin, he hoped that it was drool. Tom quickly covered his eyes when he noticed that Black was only wearing a skimpy pair of underwear. "Merlin, put some pants on!" growled Tom.

Sirius blushed and grabbed his sleep pants from on the floor next to his side of the bed. He normally didn't sleep half naked, but Remus was extremely horny last night. He could barely pull his underwear back on after Remus was through with him. If it wasn't for Harry, he would have just slept naked. Sirius eyes widened when he remembered Tom said something about Harry. "What about Harry?" he asked frantically.

"Calm down, Harry is fine. He had a bad nightmare and got scared. He didn't want to wake anyone so he contacted me. The boy was in the middle of a panic attack and close to passing out." explained Tom.

"Shit" cursed Sirius. "Why the hell didn't he wake me?"

"Maybe because you look like that when you wake." laughed Tom, pointing at the grim.

Sirius quickly pulled a shirt on and from the corner of his eye he could see Remus doing the same. "How is he now?"

"He is fine now, but he is asleep on the floor. I think he was too scared to get back in his own bed." said Tom.

Sirius looked at the Dark Lord and nodded his head. "Thanks, I will get him and bring him back here." Sirius ran out of the room.

Tom looked to the werewolf and shook his head. "You might want to freshen the bed before putting my grandson in it. I didn't miss those scratches that your mate left on your back." Tom threw his head back and laughed when the werewolf face-palmed.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry yawned and stretched out on the soft bed. Taking a deep breath, Harry's eyes flew open when had smelled Sirius and Remus. Harry quickly sat up, looking around in confusion. How the hell did he get in his godfathers bed?

"Go back to sleep." mumbled Sirius into the pillow.

Harry was shocked to find himself in bed with Sirius. "How,, how did I get here?" Harry felt bad, he must have slept walked and woke his godfathers.

Sirius reached out and grabbed his godson around the middle and pulled him back down. Pulling him tight against his chest, Sirius pulled the covers over the two of them. "Sleep" he grumbled.

Harry purred in contentment. He liked snuggling with his godfather like this. He still didn't know how he ended up in bed with him. "Sirius." he whispered. He didn't want to wake him if he had already fallen back to sleep. Harry giggled when he heard his godfather grunt. "How did I get here?" he asked softly.

"I carried you." Giving up on trying to go back to sleep, be asked. "Why didn't you wake me, pup? You know you can come to me at any time and for anything?"

"Last time I woke you, I hurt you and you got mad. I didn't want to make you mad at me again." whimpered Harry.

Sirius sighed, he figured that was the reason. "Pup, I wasn't mad, you just shocked me. I felt bad when your grandfather contacted me last night. It hurt that you didn't come to me when you needed help."

Harry started to cry, he didn't mean to upset his godfather. "M'sorry"

Sirius tried to comfort the crying Neko. "You have nothing to be sorry for, so don't apologize."

Harry rubbed at his wet eyes. "M'sorry" he said again.

"What did I say about apologizing?" playfully growled Sirius. Before the Neko could scoot away, Sirius started to tickle him.

Harry squealed when his godfather started tickling. " stop,,,, stop." he begged. "I,,, I won't do,,, do it again." he laughed.

Remus walked in the room to find Harry thrashing and laughing hysterically on the bed. Remus cleared his throat. "I do believe someone has a day planned with a certain vampire dominate. If you want to meet him on time, you better get up and get some breakfast."

Harry squealed and lunged out of bed. Without looking back, he raced out of the room, tail flying out behind him.

-a- -a- -a- -a

Harry clung tightly to Emmett's back as they raced through the forest. Running with Emmett was more exhilarating then riding a broom. Emmett was fast and could dodge and leap over stuff faster then what he could blink. Him and Emmett had been racing through the forest for the last fifteen minutes.

Emmett finally came to a stop at the edge of a small stream that was winding through the forest. Giggling, Harry slid off the large vampire's back. "Oh Merlin, that was so much fun."

Emmett grabbed Orion when his legs gave out on him. "Easy there, you need to get your land legs back." he chuckled. He loved having the small cat clinging to his back. He could happily carry Orion around for eternity.

Harry blushed and sank to the ground. He was breathing so hard that you would think he was the one that did all the running. Harry brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned.

Emmett frowned at the cat boy. Orion wasn't his normal hyper self. "Everything ok, Orion? You seem awfully tired."

Harry looked away from Emmett, he really didn't want to think about last night. The nightmare was still fresh and vivid in his mind.

Emmett sat down next to Orion and pulled him into his lap. He grew concerned when he saw a tear slip from his kitten's eye. "Hey now, what wrong?' he asked wiping away the lone tear. It physically hurt him to see the Neko crying.

Harry shook his head and snuggled into the dominate's embrace. This is what he needed last night. He needed Emmett to hold and comfort him after having nightmares. Harry looked into Emmett's amber eyes when the vampire gently lifted his head up.

"Please tell me what is bothering you. If we are going to be mates then we have to learn to trust each other." Emmett started running his hand up and down Orion's back. He was careful not to go any lower, he knew that crazy little creature was keeping a close eye on him.

"It's nothing really." mumbled Harry. "I just had a bad dream last night."

Emmett kissed Orion on the cheek. "Do you want to tell me about?" he asked. He hated seeing his little kitten looking so sad and lonely.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and buried his face in Emmett's thick neck. He couldn't tell Emmett about the entire dream because it was a about Dumbledore, and Emmett didn't know about his life yet. "I was scared and wanted you. I wanted to come to your house, but I knew Sirius would get angry if I left."

Emmett took a big unneeded breath. He felt horrible that he couldn't be there when his little one needed him. "Your right, Sirius would have panicked if he woke and found you missing." Emmett peppered Orion's face with kisses. "I have an idea. How about we head to the store and I will buy you an iPhone, that way you can call or text me anytime you need me."

Harry blushed. "Dudley got me a phone for my birthday, but I don't know how to use it."

Emmett smiled at his kitten. "Not a problem kitten, I'm an expert with all electronics. If you have it on you, I will show you how to use it."

Harry leaned in a kissed Emmett on the lips. He giggled when he heard Emmett growling. "No, but I can send Dobby to get it." For the next two hours Emmett showed Orion how to use the phone, in between kisses and caresses.

-a- a-a -a-

Dumbledore was pacing his office. He couldn't believe that those damn mutts had the nerve to make off with his submissive. He had been grooming the Potter boy since his birth to be the perfect, meek little submissive that forever would be dependent on him. He had paid the boys relatives to starve and beat any resistance out of him. He had to find a way to get the boy back. He waited too long and worked too hard to lose the boy now. Since the boy had been born he had checked him over on his birthdays for the mark of the Hallows. The past few years he had to really restrain himself from touching that beautiful little body. Even now, thinking of that timid little boy standing in front of him blushing and trying to cover his bits, had him hard in his pants. Not that the boy would remember if he did spend a few minutes extra fondling certain areas on the boys developing body. At least he never took it too far, well not until he got back and spent a few hours with his pensieve and his right hand.

He knew that the Potter boy was the grandson of Tom Riddle. The boy was also related to the Peverall brothers on both his mother and fathers side. He wasn't sure the significance of that, but every time the boy was close, his wand called to him. His wand was one of the fabled Deathly Hallows and it wanted to be with Harry. From the first time he laid eyes on the newborn Potter baby, he knew that he was going to be someone special. He had been researching everything he could find about the Peverall brothers and the Dealthy Hallows since the first time his wand sang for the newborn Potter brat. From what he could find, the boy was the true master of death, even without the Hallows in his possession. He had been checking the boy for the sign of the Hallows on his body each year since the day he was born. He knew it was just a matter of time before it appeared, and when it did, he was going to claim the boy for his own. With the Master of Death as his mate, then he too would become immortal. He would rule all of the wizarding world and have Harry's immense power at his disposal. It was just an added bonus that the boy was a submissive, and absolutely gorgeous. Their children would be the most powerful witches and wizards that ever walked the earth.

Dumbledore roared and threw one of his precious instruments against the aged stone wall, shattering it. He needed to find the boy, and when he did, he was going to punish him most deliciously and kill those damn mutts. Dumbledore waved his wand and a beautifully carved wooden locked box floated towards him. Dumbledore mumbled something under his breath while waving his wand over the box until it snapped open. Reaching in, he grabbed a small glass vial with something red in it. He was glad now that he had thought to take a few samples of the boys blood and preserve them. He knew it would take a few week, but he would have Severus make him a tracking potion. The tracking potion he had in mind was very dark and illegal, but there was no way the boy could hide from it. Yes, hopefully by this time next month, the boy will be back where he belonged. He just prayed that no other dominates claimed him before he did.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry potter or Twilight.

PLEASE REVIEW:)-

*** Purrfect Life***

Harry rolled off the couch laughing so hard that he had tears falling from his eyes. Taking deep breaths, he tried to stop laughing only to lose it again when he saw Emmett's dumbfounded look.

"I never thought I would see the day that someone could beat Emmett at this video game." chuckled Jasper. He really liked this little Neko, he was good for his brother. Orion was going to make a wonderful addition to the Cullen family. He could tell from their emotions that they both were already in love with each other.

"How... how the hell did you beat me?" asked Emmett in shock. He had planned on taking it easy on his little kitten since he had never played a video game before. He didn't want to admit it, but the submissive slaughtered him.

Harry was giggling uncontrollably, he didn't know how he won the game, but he loved shocking his Dom. Today, instead of going out, they were going to hang out around the Cullen home to give him a chance to get to know his possible future family. He really liked everyone, they were all nice and made him feel very welcomed. He wasn't sure how he felt about leaving Sirius after he mated, he didn't think he could survive without his godfather.

Sensing the turn in the Neko's emotions, Jasper sent him some happy emotions and warned Emmett that something was bothering his future mate. The Neko had excellent hearing, but still not as sensitive as their vampire hearing.

Playfully growling, Emmett reached down and plucked his mate up and settled him on his lap. He loved seeing his face red with happiness and his eyes sparkling. "Are you having fun, kitten?"

Harry eagerly nodded his head. "I would have fun with you even if we were just staring at the wall." he said shyly.

Emmett chuckled and ruffled Orion's adorable ears. "I can think of better things to do then stare at the wall." Emmett wagged his bushy eyebrows up and down.

Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Like what?" he asked innocently.

Jasper started laughing. "He truly is innocent, Emmett." He wasn't sure how the little one was going to handle his brother. Orion was the complete opposite of Emmett.

Emmett gave him a big mischievous grin. "Well, I would tell you, but I think your crazy little protector would have my head." Emmett winked at the Neko.

Harry's eyes got big and he flushed a bright red when it dawned on him what the Dom met. "You... you mean... S-E-X!" he spelled out. Harry hid his face in Emmett's thick neck when he heard every vampire in the house laugh.

Just hearing Orion spell out the word sex got him hard. He couldn't wait for this courting to end so he could claim his mate...over...and over... and over again. "I was just teasing, kitten, but I can't deny that I don't fantasize about seeing you naked laid out on my bed."

Harry was starting to feel very hot, and his breathing became faster. "You... you do?" he whispered.

"Ouch... son of a b...!" bellowed Emmett, clutching the back of his head.

"You iz not talking dirty to my little master. You iz being a good vampire, or I iz hitting your hard head again." Dobby was standing behind the couch holding a large wooden stick high above his head.

Jasper was holding his sides howling with laughter, the crazy little creature didn't even come up to his brothers waist, and he was threatening him with a stick. Edward and Carlisle were standing in doorway leaning on each other, laughing.

"Easy there little buddy, we were just joking around." pleaded Emmett, holding his hands up in the air. For a little creature, he sure as hell hit hard. "I would never do anything to upset, Orion."

"Dobby, it's not nice to hit." scolded Harry, with tears in his eyes. He knew how much it hurt to be hit with something.

Emmett stopped chuckling when he saw that his mate was truly upset. "Hey kitten, it's alright." he said softly.

Harry got off Emmett's lap and scooted away, wrapping his arms around himself. Shaking his head, he cried. "It's never ok to hit somebody. Hitting is mean, and it hurts. It doesn't just hurt you body, but it also hurts here." sniffed Harry, pointing to his heart.

Jasper was trying to calm the little Neko, Orion was on the verge of a panic attack.

Dobby's eyes were watering and he was frantically pulling on his ears. "Bad Dobby...Bad Dobby." he kept repeating.

Emmett reached for Orion, but the submissive quickly stepped away. "I...I want Siri, I want my dad." Tears were steadily falling from Harry's eyes, and he was trembling. Why did they all think that hitting was funny? Were they going to hit him and laugh about it too?

"He thinks we are going to hit him and laugh." said Edward, picking up on the Neko's thoughts.

"I can't help him, he's too upset." said a frustrated Jasper. He should have been able to manipulate the little Neko's emotions, but his fear was to great and it was blocking him."

Carlisle slowly approached Orion. "Son, please calm down. I promise you, no one will ever hit you here."

In Harry's panic, he didn't see Carlisle approaching him, he saw his uncle. Harry fell to the floor curling in on himself, crying. "M'sorry... M'sorry... Please don't beat me."

Emmett lunged to his feet and stood between his kitten and his father. He knew that Carlisle would never hurt Orion, but his vampire was screaming at him to protect his submissive. It was killing him to hear Orion begging not to be beat.

"He thinks your his uncle, Carlisle." said Edward sadly. He cringed as the little Neko started remembering the times his uncle beat him. How could someone treat another human being in such a way? Stumbling to the couch, he collapsed and grabbed his head as the images became more and more violent.

"Get his godfather." screamed Rosalie, coming into the room. She couldn't stand to hear the pain and fear in the little boy's cries.

"Dobby" yelled Emmett. He felt like choking the little creature when it just stood there staring at Orion, pulling on his ears. "Dammit Dobby, snap out of it and go get Sirius."

"Please" Harry pleaded. "I will be a good boy, I promise. Noooo, not the whip." Harry's screams where so loud that the massive windows in the room started shaking.

Edward brought his knees up to chest, trying to block out the horrific images. Orion couldn't have been more then five, and a very tiny five year old. A beast of a man was towering above him with a look of hate and loathing on his red, splotchy face. In his hand was a long leather whip that looked to have barbs sticking out of the bottom few inches of it. With a sadistic grin on his face, the man brought the whip down on the small boy, shredding his clothes and his skin. Edward covered his ears trying to block out vision Orion's screams, along with the real Orion's screams.

Alice ran to Dobby and started shaking him. "Please, you have to help him, get his godfather." Dobby gave his best friend one last look then popped out.

Emmett was on his hands and knees next to his kitten trying to comfort him, but each time he tried to touch him, Orion would scream louder. "It's ok Orion, I won't let anyone hurt you. Please, please come back to me."

"Don't touch him, Emmett." warned Carlisle. "He is trapped inside a memory." Carlisle looked to Edward and Jasper who both looked like they were in physical pain. He knew that Jasper was feeling what the Neko was feeling, and Edward was living the memory.

Edward rolled off the couch, landing on his knees. He was clutching his head so hard that he was tearing some of his hair out. Large bloody gashes were coving the small boy's body and still the monster kept bringing the whip down. The floor, the walls, and the mans clothes were covered with specks of the child's blood. Sneering down at the boy, the man threw the whip down on the boy, then gave him three hard kicks to his tiny side. The monster chuckled when he heard the sound of a rib snapping. "Your a worthless, disgusting little demon. You will spend your life alone, after all, who would love a foul creature like you."

Dobby popped back into room with a disheveled and panicking Sirius. "What happened?" he asked, kneeling at his godson's side and pouring a calming draught down his throat.

"Bad Dobby... Bad Dobby. I iz hurting my friend." Dobby picked up the game controller and started bashing himself over the head with it.

Carlisle raced to the little creature and snatched the controller from his hands. "Dobby thought that Emmett was talking inappropriately to Orion so he hit him in the head with a stick. The rest of us thought it was funny, but it really upset Orion."

Edward shakily got to his feet. Now that the potion was taking affect, Orion was no longer locked in his memory. "It triggered a flashback of when he was about five." Edward closed his eyes, and accepted a hug from his mate. "It was horrible." he choked out. "I don't know how he survived living with those monsters."

Harry had his sweaty head in his godfather's lap, and he was panting and trembling. Harry was staring off into nothing, still trying to chase away the last remnants of the flashback.

Sirius was gently running his hands through his pup's hair. "Your alright, pup. Your safe here with everyone."

Emmett was anxiously looking on. He desperately wanted to be the one comforting Orion, but he understood that his Neko needed his godfather.

"He was already feeling a bit upset before he had the breakdown. I think it had just dawned on him that if he mates with Emmett, then he would have to leave you. He doesn't think he can survive without you." explained Edward.

"He called you his dad." said Rosalie, softly. "He asked for you, then said he wanted his dad."

Sirius looked back down at his pup who was looking up at him with large eyes, full of fear.

"He thinks you will be mad and disgusted because he called you dad." said Edward, reading Orion's thoughts.

"Pup, do you think of me like a dad?" Sirius asked softly.

Harry bit his lip and turned his head closing his eyes. He knew that Sirius wouldn't want a son as pitiful as him. He should do everyone a favor AK himself.

Edward scrunched his forehead up in confusion. "What is AK?" he asked in concern.

Sirius' head snapped up and he looked to Edward. "Why do you ask?" Sirius dreaded the answer.

Edward felt like he was tattling on the little Neko, but obviously the little one needed some help. "He desperately wants you to be his father, but he doesn't think he is good enough. Thanks to his uncle, he believes he is worthless, and unlovable. He said that he should do everyone a favor and AK himself."

Sirius grabbed Harry up and sat him so his back was against the couch. Ignoring the growls coming from Emmett for his rough handling, Sirius grabbed Harry by the sides of his face. "Look at me!" he growled. Sirius was furious that Harry would consider suicide, but more then furious, he was terrified. "Dammit Harry, you will look at me." Sirius knew that Harry wouldn't have a choice, he was a dominant and he had give him a direct order. Sirius also knew he would have some explaining to do after this was handled. In order to get Harry's full attention, he had used his real name.

Harry didn't want to look at Sirius, but he couldn't refuse. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He couldn't believe that Edward had told Sirius everything, especially the part about wanting to AK himself. It was his body, if he wanted to kill himself then he should he allowed.

Edward gasped when he heard Orion's thoughts. He still didn't know what AK was, but apparently it was a form of suicide. Knowing that Emmett was getting ready to yell at Sirius for being rough with his mate, Edward grabbed him by the arm and shook his head. "Don't, Orion is considering suicide." he whispered so only the vampires could hear him.

If Emmett could have paled even farther, he would have. It felt like someone had reached inside his chest and ripped his heart out. He knew that Orion had some issues, but be didn't realize how bad they were. How could someone who was so full of life and not fifteen minutes ago was giggling hysterically, consider killing themselves? With trembling legs, Emmett sat on the floor next to the Neko.

Sirius looked into terrified emerald green eyes. It was taking everything in him not to shake the cat until his head rolled off. "Talk to me, Harry." he demanded.

Harry tried to lower his eyes, but stopped when his godfather growled at him. "I'm not good." he said in a broken voice, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm unlovable. Who would want me for a son? I am a no good, worthless, little freak who is a burden on everyone." Harry was crying so hard that he could hardly breath.

"Dammit Harry, I already think of you as a son. I love you so much that it hurts. It would kill me if you took your own life. You are my reason for living. If it wasn't for you, I would have given up in Azkaban the first month I was there. Don't you see, you are my little boy. You are none of those horrible things that your aunt and uncle said. You are loved Harry, and not just by me. Remus loves you, your grandfather loves you, your cousins love you, the Weasley's love you, hell, everyone who knows you loves you."

"I love you." said Emmett softly. "I think about you all the time, and the only time I am truly happy is when I am with you. When you leave, I don't stop worrying about you until you are safely in my arms again. I need you, Orion...Harry...whoever you are. If you are a burden, then it's a good thing that I'm the strongest vampire out there. I will happily carry you around for eternity, at least you will be my burden. Your not worthless either. How can someone who makes me so incredibly happy, be worthless? I also don't think your a freak, but if you are, it's a good thing that I love freaky things. Really, you should see my collection of rocks shaped like animals."

"Sounds like your the freak." laughed Rosalie, nudging Emmett with her knee.

"Everyone thinks I'm a freak because of the way I space out when I have my visions." said Alice grinning.

"Same here." added Jasper, grabbing his mate's hand. "I have a hard time resisting blood so I always look like I'm in pain. I have been called many things, but freak is the most used name."

"Your... Your not freaks." cried Harry in shock.

"And neither are you." said Carlisle. "We may have only just met you, but we care a great deal about you."

"We already consider you a member of the family." added Esme.

Sirius was grinning with tears in his eyes. This was truly an amazing family. These vampires were perfect for his pup. Tom had already confided in him about the Hallows and how he suspected that Harry was immortal. This family would continue to look after and cherish his son long after he was gone. He knew because of his creature that he would live far longer then a normal wizard, but he would eventually die. The thought of not being here for his son terrified him, but at least he had Tom. He knew that Tom had achieved immortality by creating horcruxes.

Harry was clinging to Sirius with one hand, and Emmett with the other. He couldn't believe everything he was hearing. Not only did Sirius love him, but so did Emmett. "I... I love you too." he cried, looking between the two of them. "M'sorry, I promise I will never think about killing myself again." Harry looked around at all the Cullen's "Thank you." he whispered.

Sirius embraced his pup. "I love you, pup. It would be my honor if you would allow me to blood adopt you."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "You... You want to adopt me? You honestly want to be my dad?" he asked in disbelief.

"Harry, I wanted to adopt you the day you were born. Selfishly, your father refused." Sirius laughed. "James never did like to share. Since I wasn't allowed to adopt you, I had to settle for being your godfather. Now, we will have to run this past your grandfather first because I'm not sure if my creature blood will affect yours, but I want you Harry, never doubt for a minute that I don't want you as my son.

Harry lunged into his godfather's arms crying. "I love you so much...dad. I'm sorry that I scared you."

Sirius pulled slightly back so he could look into his son's beautiful eyes. "Promise me Harry, promise me that you will never, ever do anything to hurt yourself."

Harry looked down ashamed of his thoughts. "I promise." he said sadly.

Sirius pulled his son close to his chest and hugged him, not wanting to let him go. Looking up to Carlisle, he said. "We have a lot to discuss."

Carlisle nodded his head. "As soon as he is calm, we can wait." Carlisle knew that there was more to Orion's... Harry's story, but he was willing to wait.

Edward knelt down at next to the little Neko. "Hey, sorry that I told, but I was scared for you. I already think of you as my little brother and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I hope your not to mad at me."

Edward only had a second to brace himself before he had an arm full of submissive Neko. "I'm not mad. Because of you I'm getting a dad. Thank you for helping me, and I'm sorry you had to see that." Harry lowered his head and looked at his hands. It made him sick to know that Edward had witnessed what his uncle did to him.

"Don't be ashamed for what that monster did to you. You did nothing wrong, and everything he said was lies." He knew it was going to take years to help Orion overcome the abuse he suffered at his family's hands. He also knew that Orion truly believed all the horrible and hurtful thing his aunt and uncle spat at him.

Emmett was feeling helpless, he didn't know what he could do to help his kitten. It really scared him when Orion had his breakdown and there was no enemies he could physically fight to help him. Emmett was all muscle, he didn't know how to handle emotional stuff. Maybe he wasn't the right mate for Orion. He already loved the submissive, but Orion would be better with a Dom that was more like Edward or Jasper. He didn't think that he could give the Neko what he needed.

Harry cried out and clenched his chest, it felt like someone was sticking a knife in his heart. Every time he tried to inhale, it felt like the knife was getting pushed in deeper. "Please, it hurts." he cried out. He didn't understand what was happening.

Sirius grabbed his son and laid him on the couch. He cursed his lack of medical knowledge. Carlisle placed his hand on the boy's chest, concerned when he felt how hard and fast his heart was beating. "His heart is racing, I don't understand why."

Dobby lunged across the room and slammed into the large, burly vampire. "You iz hurting my friend. You is a bad vampire, you said you not hurt him."

"Please" Harry cried out pitifully. The pain was getting more intense, it felt like his heart was going to explode.

Emmett was trying to fend off the crazy little creature, he needed to help Orion. He didn't understand why the elf was blaming him for whatever was happening to the Neko.

Jasper grabbed the elf and pulled him off of his brother. "Why are you blaming Emmett? Do you know is happening to Orion?"

Dobby's little arms and legs were flailing around, he was desperately trying to get back to the bad vampire. "He iz breaking the bond, he iz hurting my friend."

"Shit" cursed Sirius. Sirius glared at the vampire Dom. "What are you thinking? Are you rejecting my pup?"

"No... No!" yelled Emmett in a panic. He couldn't believe that he was responsible for hurting his sweet little kitten.

"Emm, you were just thinking that you weren't good enough for Orion. You said that he would better off with someone like me or Jaz." said Edward.

"Yeah, but I wasn't rejecting him. I love him." Emmett was beside himself with worry. "I didn't even know that a bond had started."

"His magic saw that as being rejected and now his creature is punishing him for failing their Dom." warned Sirius.

"What's going to happen to him?" asked Esme, scared for the little submissive.

"I...I didn't know. I love Orion and I want him to be my submissive. I was just worried that I wasn't good enough for him. I'm all tough and muscles, I don't know how to do emotions." Emmett was desperately clinging to Orion's hand.

Sirius watched as his godson folded in on himself, whimpering in pain. He knew that a Neko submissive would die if the bond broke, but he wasn't sure what would happen to Harry because of him being immortal.

Emmett picked up Orion and held him tight to his broad chest. He may not be the best Dom for Orion, but he would do his best, he loved Orion with everything in him. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything take his kitten away from him. "Please Orion, don't let the bond break. I love you so much. My insecurities wasn't your fault, you shouldn't be  
punished because I'm a big idiot. Pleas give me another chance." he begged.

"Love... you... too." Harry said between clenched teeth. A second later, Harry went completely limp in Emmett's arm.

"Dad" yelled Emmett in a complete panic.

Carlisle smiled down at his son. "It's ok, he is just sleeping."

Emmett looked down as something tackled his legs. "You iz saving my friend, you iz a good vampire."

"Little dude, you making my head spin." chuckled Emmett. One minute he is a good vampire, then he's bad, and now he is back to being good. "Is the bond still there?" he asked in concern.

"Yes, I iz seeing the bond. He iz loving you very much." said Dobby, still clutching Emmett's legs.

"Have you ever heard of a bond forming before the mating?" Carlisle asked Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "No, but Harry has never done anything right. Harry has managed to break almost every magical rule."

"So, is he Orion, or Harry?" Carlisle asked with as smirk.

Sirius sighed. "While he is sleeping, I will tell you everything." Sirius looked to Dobby who was looking at Emmett like he was a god. "Dobby, go tell everyone that Harry it ok, and that we will return after Harry wakes." He knew that it was just a matter of time before they all stormed the Cullen home.

Dobby gave Emmett's legs one last squeeze, then popped out.


End file.
